The Alliance
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Male Hinata. Years after the Uchihas and the other Clans of the Hidden Leaf united to overthrow the village, the alliance shows its first signs of being in jeopardy. In order to save it, Suki Uchiha and Hideki Hyuga enter an arranged marriage, but will it be enough to save the alliance and is it possible that love might actually bloom between these two polar opposites?
1. Chapter 1

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** I've gotten several requests for a male Hinata x female Sasuke story over the past few months and decided to grant them. In this story, Hinata was born male and his name is Hideki. Sasuke was born female and her name is Suki. **Oh and the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen.** If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Special Thanks** to the Guest Reviewer who gave me the idea for male Hinata's name.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or make any profit off of my fanfics.

Chapter 1

 _Something had changed._ Something important, but Hideki couldn't figure out what it was for the life of him.

It was in the way that everyone in the Clan would suddenly go silent whenever he passed by them. The way that the air was thick with some unspoken tension and it was driving him insane.

"Neji, what has happened?" Hideki finally musters the courage to voice the question that had been on his mind for the past few days.

The fact his cousin turns and casts him a sympathetic glance almost makes him wish that he hadn't. "Our elders have been consulting with the Uchiha's leaders for a few days now and I believe they've come to a decision." The other Hyuga man frowns as though he wasn't entirely sure whatever decision they had come to was a good idea. "I was actually on my way to find you. Lord Hiashi wishes to speak with you."

Hideki's heart pounds furiously in his chest at not only those words, but the way his beloved cousin had phrased them. Neji had said Lord Hiashi. Not your father.

"I see." Hideki nods attempting to slip into the role of a dutiful Hyuga Clan Heir. "Where can I find him?"

"He's in his study." Neji pauses before patting Hideki on the shoulder. "I do want you to know whatever happens, you can always come and speak with me. I know how it feels to have your destiny decided by others. It's not a pleasant feeling."

Alarm bells were now sounding in Hideki's head. Neji was not the sort who engaged in physical displays often and he was also a Branch Member. His destiny had been decided the moment his father was born just a few moments after her own. It would forever brand him a Branch Member.

It was only sheer dumb luck that Hideki hadn't been put into Neji's position. His own children would be Main House Members one day, but not everyone within their family was so fortunate.

"Thank you, Neji." Hideki forces himself to smile as he heads towards Hiashi Hyuga's study.

"You're welcome and I truly do mean it." Neji's call is heard through the disturbingly empty halls.

It was almost as if everyone else knew something that Hideki didn't. The young heir would have been worried about being a branded a Branch Member at this point, were it not for the fact his father seemed to be pleased by his recent progress.

"I need to stop acting like a frightened Genin." Hideki sighs when he reaches the outside door to Hiashi's study. "Whatever it is can't be that bad." At least that's what he hopes while he knocks on that door.

The impulse to run was powerful, but Hideki beats it down. Whatever his father wished to discuss, it was obvious the Hyuga patriarch would find a way to tell him. Running would accomplish nothing, but disgracing his family's name.

"Hideki, come in." He hears his father's voice call out. "The door is open. I've been expecting you. We have much to discuss."

Hideki gulps and walks into his father's study. It took all his resolve to do so, but now that he was inside…the young man knew there was no going back.

"Yes, Father." He bows in a manner befitting a Hyuga. "I believe we do. Neji told me that you wished to speak with me and I would be lying, if I said I didn't have concerns about the way everyone is treating me. It's as if I've become a ghost."

Damn it. He was babbling. Hideki Hyuga had two flaws when it came to speaking while nervous. He'd either stutter or babble.

Fortunately, he'd mostly outgrown the former. It was now the latter that was plaguing him.

Hiashi chuckles at that observation, but it was forced and they both knew it. "You're not a ghost, but something else of importance is happening." Hiashi gestures towards a nearby chair. "You may wish to sit down. I wanted to tell you this in private. This sort of thing is stressful enough without springing it on you in front of an audience."

Hideki takes a seat. Things were serious when his father told him to sit. Hiashi Hyuga was not a man that cowered easily (or ever).

"What is it?" He tilts his head.

Hiashi sighs as looks at Hideki. "You are the heir to one of the most powerful Clans in the Leaf Village." Hiashi places his hand on Hideki's. "With that comes certain privileges and responsibilities. One of which is protecting the stability of our Clan and the village as whole. Unfortunately, over the years some unease has gripped the village since The Overthrow. There are those who are concerned that the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans are too isolated from one another and such a division could result in history repeating itself."

Hideki frowns at that. He had studied history as much as the next Hyuga and thus, he was more than capable of reading between the lines.

"They're worried that it will become a bloody rivalry like it was with the Senjus and Uchihas." The young man shakes his head at that. "I wouldn't worry about that. We've largely ignored one another since The Overthrow, but there's never been any real animosity between our Clans."

Hideki likened it to lions and tigers really. They were both big cats, but they mostly avoided each other. Their ranges seldom overlapped anyway.

"That's true, but as it stands our Clan and the Uchihas are the most influential in the Leaf and thus the distance is seen as a potential sign of instability, but we've come up with a way to fix that."

Solutions were good. "So that's what you wished to speak to me about?" Perhaps this was all over nothing. It was possible that his Clan was just nervous about direct interaction with the Uchihas and there was really nothing to worry about.

"You are my eldest child and thus the heir to our Clan." Hiashi smiles at Hideki. "The Uchiha Clan is like ours in the way that the Clan Heads have produced two potential heirs."

Hideki raises an eyebrow at that. "Yes, Itachi and Suki." Everyone had heard of both of them. It was difficult not to.

Itachi was the next in line to lead the Uchiha Clan and had graduated the Academy at seven. He was a prodigy by anyone's definition and his little sister, Suki, had followed in his footsteps to the extent she was allowed to by graduating at the top of the Academy.

She probably would have skipped a few years at the Academy, if the Leaf hadn't changed their policies after The Overthrow. Now, every child had to be at least twelve years of age to graduate from the Academy.

"Indeed. Obviously, you and Itachi are both men so a match could never work as far as heirs being sired by the both of you is concerned." Hiashi shakes his head in amusement. "That works out for the best though. Suki is the younger child, so she could marry into our Clan complicating the line of succession for the Uchihas. It's also a happy happenstance that such a marriage wouldn't change your own status as the Heir to our Clan."

 _ **THUD!**_

Whatever Hideki had been expecting, that wasn't it. "You want me to marry Suki Uchiha?!" His father was out of his mind. There was no way that she would agree to this match!

* * *

Meanwhile Suki strides into her family's home. She had just gotten back from a mission and was ready to enjoy her Clan's hot springs when she notices something was wrong. Severely wrong.

"Father?" She tilts her head. "You're back from the Police Force early."

Far too early. The earliest the man could ever manage to get off when he worked was five and it was only just after Noon.

Her mother smiles at her. "Yes, he is." She pulls out a chair for Suki. "You may wish to sit down for this. Your father is home early because this is an important matter."

It clearly was because even Itachi was home. Suki knew that he was supposed to be gone on his most recent mission for another week.

"I am." He shakes his head and sighs. "You needn't look so frightened. He's a good boy. A bit more skittish than I would have anticipated, but a good boy."

Her father wasn't making any sense, but Suki quickly sits down. "Who are you talking about and what does that have to do with me?" She wasn't like Itachi. Suki had never been as patient as her elder brother.

The way Fugaku was behaving was so foreign that it was starting to unnerve her. Suki had never known him to seem so _sheepish_ about anything and yet, here he was. The man was practically fidgetting.

"He means Hideki Hyuga and I'm afraid that it has to do with The Overthrow." Mikoto pushes a bowel of tomatoes towards her daughter.

For the first time in her life, Suki frowns at an offering of tomatoes. She was clearly being offered comfort food, but for reasons she didn't understand.

"I don't know what Hideki has to do with The Overthrow." They had both been children when it happened. "We were still in the Academy when the Clans struck back against Danzo's schemes."

Hideki had nothing to do with it and neither had she. So she had no idea what her mother was talking about.

"Yes, you were, but you're also an Uchiha." Fugaku looks at his daughter with somewhat apologetic eyes. "Ever since the Clans united to take over the Leaf and I became the Hokage, it's largely been accepted that our Clan and the Hyugas have ended up taking the lionshare of the leadership roles."

Suki's brows furrow at that. "Yes, but that's because the other Clans were happy to continue on in much the same manner they had before we took over. They only joined with us because they knew what might happen, if they didn't." Some had even gone so far as to say as much in black and white terms to them over the years.

"That's true." Itachi nods at her. "We've offered everyone a chance to take whatever role they want based on merit and most of them were just fine with their lot before Danzo wanted me to wage a genocide against our Clan." That was right. Their Clan wasn't nearly as power hungry as that fossil had been. "They knew that if they didn't, there was nothing to stop Danzo from setting his sets on another Clan that grew too powerful for his liking in the future, but that isn't the issue."

Suki tilts her head as she considers the possibilities. If the other Clans or general population weren't protesting how they ran things, then she couldn't see what the problem was. Clearly there had to be one though. Why else would Itachi and her father have come back from work so early?

Fugaku was Hokage now, but it was still as a rare day he came home early. He usually worked at the Police Station until at least five, if not till sunset.

"What's the issue then?" Suki sighs, tired of all this beating around the bush.

Her father shakes his head. "The Uchihas and Hyugas are the two most influential Clans in this village now in terms of politics, but our interaction has been rather limited." The way his brows were furrowing was troubling to say the least. "There are whispers that apathy might turn into something more malicious eventually and we want to head those whispers off."

Suddenly, it all clicks into place. There was only one surefire way to put those sorts of rumors to rest.

"You want to establish stronger ties between the Clans." She bites her lower lip. "That's why you mentioned Hideki because he's their heir."

On paper, it all seemed to make sense. Itachi would one day step into Fugaku's shoes and the two Clans would be united by marriage. She was the youngest and thus could easily marry into the Hyuga Clan without any issues as far as succession went.

"Yes." Mikoto sighs as she holds Suki's hands. "I can see that you've figured it out. We'd like to arrange a match between you and Hideki. This way the alliance between our Clans will be stronger than ever, but we wouldn't force you into it. If you two truly don't get on, we'll find another way…"

Her family loved her too much force her into a marriage that would make her utterly miserable, but Suki could see the reality of the situation. This was their best chance to quell the rumors and to make sure that the Leaf continued to prospect. It was her chance to protect the Clan.

"If he's willing, I'll marry him." She bites her lower lip so hard that Suki could swear she tasted her own blood. "I just hope that you aren't expecting grandchildren from such a match."

Fugaku raises an eyebrow at that. "Why do you say such a thing?" Her words must have seemed alien to them, but to Suki they were only logical. "Do you find him that unpleasant of a prospective partner?"

Did she? In all honesty, Suki didn't really have anything against Hideki. It was just that he was so _shy_.

"No. He's never treated me unkindly and I don't harbor any ill will towards him." Granted, they had barely spoken to each other at all, but from what Suki knew of him there was no reason to truly _**dread**_ such a match. "It's just that he's so shy. He'd probably faint on our wedding night."

Her family's reactions were mixed to say the least. Mikoto Uchiha was trying her best to stifle a giggle while Itachi was trying to hide a snort. Fugaku was less than pleased with her response though to say the least.

"Suki, don't embarrass him." He shakes his head. "As you've said, he's done nothing to warrant it."

Her mother had lost the battle against her giggles. "That's true and besides, they do say that it's the quiet ones that one has to watch out for."

Well, they did say that. Though Suki was never really sure who 'they' where or why 'they' supposedly knew so much.

"I guess we'll see." Suki shrugs as she picks at her tomatoes. "It probably doesn't matter anyway. I can't see Hideki agreeing to the match." He'd always struck her as shy and if he ever got over his shyness, the man would likely be a hopeless romantic.

Suki just couldn't see him agreeing to a marriage for the sake of an alliance…


	2. Chapter 2

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad that this story has been so well received considering how exotic the pairing is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any suggestions or requests for the plot, please do let me know. I might not always be able to work them into the story, but I do appreciate them.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter is mostly framed from Suki's side of things, but Hideki will expand on his feelings next chapter.

Chapter 2

When the next day finally dawns, Suki Uchiha sighs as she takes one final look in the mirror. It was the most paradoxical feeling to realize that one way or another everything was about to change and yet, she still looked the exactly the same.

"The kimono was a nice touch." Itachi strides into her room without bothering to knock. "Hyugas do tend to favor more formal dress when not on missions." He pokes her forehead affectionately. "I know that this isn't easy for you to contemplate doing, but it's even harder for me to imagine my foolish little sister as someone's wife."

Suki rubs her forehead as she tries her best not to sulk at the poking. "You ALWAYS do that." She honestly didn't understand why her elder brother had this weird fixation with her forehead, but her protests were more bark than bite.

Itachi was Itachi. He'd always be something of an enigma to everyone. Hell, Suki wouldn't be surprised if even Itachi didn't truly understand Itachi.

"Of course." He smiles at her. "Mostly because you look adorable when you scowl like a wet cat, but in all seriousness are you sure that this is something you want to do?"

Suki rolls her eyes at his observation. "I do not look like a wet cat and yes, I'm sure." At least she could only hope not. "Something needs to be done before events spiral out of our control again. We might not get so lucky the next time." There wasn't much of a point in dawning a kimono if her expression was that annoyed. Hideki was many things, but he wasn't oblivious. He'd notice that.

The Overthrow had been successful, but they both knew it shouldn't have been necessary in the first place. Had the Leaf or their family tried just a little harder, perhaps Danzo wouldn't have been in a position order a genocide against their Clan.

"Yes, you do." Itachi sighs as he brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You do look like a wet cat, but I'm glad to hear that. You know that we wouldn't force you to marry him, if you don't wish it."

Suki nods in understanding. "I know that you'd Amaterasu the entire Hyuga Clan, if you thought they forced the match." Still, that wasn't what was happening. "I'm doing this because I want to though."

For once, it was up to her to make a 'sacrifice.' Itachi had been thrust into that position far too many times for Suki's liking. Her brother had saved them all and now it was her turn.

"I'm glad to hear it." He shakes his head in amusement. "You do look like such a beautiful and fragile flower in that outfit. So Hideki will likely say yes to the arrangement."

Suki finds herself scowling at that description because she knew what he was doing. Itachi was trying to get a rise out of her. "This 'fragile flower' has thorns, fireballs, and Chidoris on her side." Honestly, it was truly amazing how quickly Itachi could go from doting to annoying in no time at all. The Big Brother Jutsu could be terrifying sometimes.

"Yes, you do indeed." Itachi nods at her as he opens the door for her. "I know what you're doing now. Don't berate yourself for not going to him sooner." The Big Brother Jutsu apparently came with some sort of mind reading capabilities, Suki muses. "It's likely that the news was dropped on him just as suddenly as it was you and he needed time to become accustomed to the idea as well."

Mind reading abilities aside though, Suki appreciates it. She had been doing exactly that for awhile.

Uchihas weren't supposed to be cowards. They faced their 'problems' head on and right now, Suki had to figure out if Hideki even wanted to go through with this match.

"You're probably right." She sighs as she crosses her arms over the navy blue kimono. "I suppose I should eat breakfast first before I go and see him. There's no point in cornering him when he's half asleep."

It was only seven in the morning now. Surely, Hideki was either asleep or just waking up now too.

"Breakfast first does sound like a good idea, but I wouldn't worry about the later." Itachi's smile turns sly. "I've heard that the Hyugas often wake before dawn to get extra training in."

"They're morning people?" Suki blinks.

In that case, she was completely doomed. Unless there was a reason, Suki knew she always felt most alive at night and as far as she was concerned, mornings were not her friend.

Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm afraid so." He pokes her head again. "Are you still sure you want to go through with it?"

Suki snorts at the second forehead poke of the morning. "I'm sure." She shrugs. "Hideki seems reasonable enough. I'm sure that he'll understand in time that mornings are evil."

* * *

Meanwhile Hideki takes a deep breath and walks into the flower shop. He'd spent most of yesterday pondering the fact that his Clan wanted him to marry his polar opposite and thanks to Neji's advice, he'd come to a decision.

 _"It's likely that Suki will agree to the match." Neji cast him a sympathetic glance during their morning training ritual. "She'll do so out of loyalty to her family, if nothing else. So I wouldn't be particularly worried about rejection."_

 _That made Hideki feel marginally better. Rejection meant his complete and utter humiliation, but it still felt wrong to 'force' the matter._

 _Hideki bowed to Neji to signal that their match had formally come to an end. "I want her to agree obviously, but what about what happens after that?" Getting through the wedding ceremony would be the easy part, but afterwards Hideki honestly didn't know what Suki would expect from him._

 _"It'd be beneficial to forge at least a civil partnership." Neji nodded. "You should speak to her about the matter before either of you make a final decision."_

 _"I'm going to see her after we finish training." Hideki nodded at Neji. "I thought it might be a good idea to stop at the flower shop and get her something." His cheeks burned at the very thought, but Hideki still felt that he should do SOMETHING 'romantic' for her._

 _If they were going to be married, he didn't want Suki to think that it would just be a cold aristocratic marriage. One that was done solely for the sake of politics and to produce heirs._

 _"Good. She'll respect you for coming to her first." Neji nodded at Hideki. "I'd recommend red roses. They're the classic choice for such things."_

 _"Why red roses?" He tilted his head at Neji._

 _They're the color of romance and passion." The other Hyuga shrugged at Hideki as if he was naïve. "That is the sort of emotion you're attempting to inspire in her, isn't it?"_

 _Hideki gulped at that. Well, eventually. Maybe red roses were a little advance for this particular situation._

 _"Of c-course." He forced himself to smile at the Hyuga prodigy. "Red roses it is then. I'll just be going then." With that being said, the heir to the Hyuga Clan darted out of the door like a bat out of Hell._

Yes, that was right. He was going to get Suki flowers. He just wasn't sure what color yet.

"Oh hey, Hideki." Ino smiles at him. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

He swallows quickly as he approaches the blonde. "I'm thinking roses, but I'm not really sure which color." Hideki pauses. "Is there a color that represents f-friendship?"

Damn. His stutter was making a vicious comeback today. He really needed to fix that.

Ino's smile widens. "Yep. Yellow is a good choice for that." She shows him to the yellow roses. "So how many would you like?"

"A dozen." Hideki smiles.

Yellow was good. White was a little too innocent for someone from such a fiery Clan and Hideki figures red was a little too forward. So yellow would work.

* * *

A short while later, there is a knock on the door and Suki goes to answer it. She wasn't proud of it, but the Uchiha woman gasps.

"Is something wrong, Suki?" She hears her mother call out.

It was Hideki and he was carrying… _flowers_? More specifically roses. Lots of them.

Whatever she had been expecting, that wasn't it. "No, nothing's wrong!" Damn it. This was embarrassing. "It's Hideki. I'll be back later!"

She bites her lower lip, hoping that the blue haired Hyuga wouldn't argue with her logic. After all, it was unlikely he wanted to have this conversation in front of her family anymore than Suki did. Right?

"Oh alright." Mikoto's voice was disturbingly calm considering Suki's heart was beating so loudly, she could swear it was actually audible.

Suki looks at Hideki. "Do you want to go the Clan's training grounds?" It seemed like a logical choice. It was just far enough away to be out of earshot, but nearby.

"The training grounds sound like a good idea." He smiles at her as he hands her the bouquet. "I g-got you these for you."

Suki takes them and smiles. "They're beautiful." She hadn't been expecting Hideki to approach her, let alone with some kind of gift. Still, they were definitely 'Hideki Flowers.' Yellow was such an _innocent_ color.

"I'm glad you like them." His smile grows as they walk off together.

It was a nice smile really. Then again, nice seemed to be the word of the day to describe her potential fiancé.

Everything about him was just that. He was attractive, but he blended into the background so seamlessly that most people didn't really notice it. His grades had been good, but not enough to make him considered a 'prodigy.' Even his mannerisms were so unassuming and polite that it was hard to think of another word to describe him, but nice.

Still, he was definitely a ninja though. They made it to the training grounds in almost no time at all.

"It was nice of you to get me flowers." Suki looks at him, feeling awkward. Great. She sounded like a freaking Academy student. "I was really planning on going to see you, but you got here first…"

Hideki shifts a bit, but otherwise he doesn't flinch. "I know. I figured it'd be better to seek you out first to show you that I was serious about this." He was cautious and nervous, but there was a certain determination in his words that made Suki tilt her head. "I know that we don't really know each other well and if you said yes, it'd be to protect the village more than because of how you feel about me."

"Is that your way of saying no?" Suki frowns.

Was this all intended to be a gentle rejection? It was possible. Hideki might have only gotten her the flowers to soothe over any hurt feelings. That did strike her as being a rather 'Hideki Move.'

He shakes his head. "No, I think it's a good idea." He smiles at her. "It's just that if we did, I'd want it to be a real marriage or at least a marriage between friends."

A ninja should expect the unexpected, that's what Kakashi was always saying. Still, Suki had never anticipated any of this. If nothing else, Hideki was definitely sincere in his efforts.

Considering his usual demeanor, Suki was well, shocked that Hideki had managed all this. Not only had he sought her out first, he had walked into the heart of Uchiha territory and frankly broached the subject while giving her roses.

"I'd like that." She smiles at him.

It'd be _cruel_ spurn his 'advances' after all that. No matter how uncertain they might be, Hideki was trying. She should at least do the same.

She wasn't entirely sure how Hideki actually felt about her or if they'd ever really make it passed the 'friend stage,' but Suki knew that she needed to respond to his bravery with her own courage or else they'd never get anywhere.

"Really?" Hideki smiles at her. "That's great. I'm not sure how soon that they want us to marry. We could probably get away with a long engagement and that would give us more time to get to know each other."

That was all very practical and part of Suki was glad that her potential husband was considerate enough to think of such things, but the other part needed an answer. One that practicality wouldn't provide.

"Kiss me." The words leave her mouth almost before she fully processed them.

Hideki blinks. "What?" His reaction wasn't unexpected, but it was mildly disappointing.

Still, he hadn't fainted. That was progress on his part. Maybe Hyugas came out of their shells when it was time to mate. They might be like butterflies or something that way.

"I want you to kiss me." She couldn't believe she was saying this, but it had to be said. "If we go through with the marriage, we'll have to kiss each other at least once for the ceremony and this would be a good way to see if it will be a marriage between friends or lovers."

There. She had said it. There was a good chance that Hideki would say no to her request or perhaps make some sort of shy attempt.

At least, that's what seemed most likely. So understandably when Hideki pulls her into his arms, she was rather startled. Suki figures she could be forgiven for gasping when Hideki covers her lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm not entirely sure how quickly Chapter 4 will be ready, but I'm tentatively guessing sometime in the next week or so. It might be sooner or a bit later though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I really appreciate all the support you've all shown this story so far.

 **Chapter Notation:** I debated about this, but I decided to introduce Sakura, Ino, and Tenten for some comic relief. Just so you know, Ino and Sakura are friends in this AU because unlike in canon, they never fought about Sasuke. I'm also not really sure why, but this tale has taken on a humorous turn for the time being. So I decided to add humor as the second genre. Happy reading.

Chapter 3

 _Soft._ Perhaps it wasn't the most profound thought, but that was the first thing that Hideki's mind registers when it finally catches up with his body. Suki's lips were surprisingly soft.

It was a stupid thought though. What had he really been expecting? Her lips to fell like marble?

"I wasn't expecting you to just go for it like that." Suki's words were somehow audible between soft kisses.

Hideki privately dubs them butterfly kisses. They were beautiful, but fragile. Neither of them really seemed sure of how far they could press the other, but that was fine with him.

Her lips were soft and warm. Suki also tasted like some sort of exotic spice, a hot one mixed with a luxurious wine.

"I wasn't expecting you to say yes or to kiss me back." He mentally winces at his reply.

Great. The last thing that he needed was for Suki to believe him to be more of a doormat than she likely already thought he was.

Uchihas valued strength and family. In that way, they weren't so unlikely his Clan. He needed his potential fiancée to see him as the next head of the Hyuga Clan. Not just a shy former classmate.

Suki's eyes transform from obsidian black to ruby red. "Stop over thinking it. This is about…compatibility." Though Hideki was certain she wasn't angry with him. "It's not a game of Shogi."

"You're right." He nods at her.

The time for butterfly kisses was over. At least, that's what he tells himself when he deepens the kiss.

Mercifully, Suki didn't waste any time doing the same. Not only that, but he could feel her arms wrapping around her neck. There was barely an inch or two between their chests now.

A fact that only yesterday, would have made him blush as red as those tomatoes Suki had always taken to the Academy. This was different though. She was actually kissing back and despite not being upset, Hideki feels his Byakugan activate.

"Well, as long as you know I'm right, I think that will make our marriage much easier." She sends him a cocky smile between kisses.

Something that few Hyugas would do. They were taught to maintain their composure at all times. The Uchihas were the opposite.

"You're right this time, but we'll see if that's the case in other instances." Hideki silently congratulates himself on coming up with a coherent retort.

It was hard to think at all, when he could feel her almost pressed up against him and Suki was kissing him back. Not only that, but she was staring up at him with her Sharingan and for some reason…that was a turn on.

What on Earth was happening to him? He was becoming some kind of deviant. It was probably Kiba's fault.

 _"Happy birthday, Hideki." Kiba grinned as he handed the other ninja a present._

 _They were on a mission and well, it was his birthday. So Hideki should have expected such a gesture really. Still, every time that his teammates 'surprised him' on his birthday, the Hyuga Heir found himself deeply touched by it all._

 _"Thank you." He smiled at his friend as he opened it._

 _Only to be a bit stumped. It was a book. That was hardly the sort of present that Kiba usually got him._

 _"Trust me, you'll thank me later." Kiba winked at him. "That series is great and you'll learn all sorts of useful stuff!"_

 _Shino rolled his eyes at Kiba's antics. Something that made Hideki a little wary as he read the summary, only to blush._

 _"Kiba." Kurenai sighed and shook her head. "Well, he meant well."_

 _It was a book in Jirayia's series. One that was obviously highly 'romantic' in nature or as Neji would have said, complete filth._

Yes, clearly this was all Kiba's fault. If he hadn't read that damn book, maybe he wouldn't be acting like such a lecher or have been foolish enough to place his hand on Suki's backside.

He was even contemplating attempting to kiss her and use his tongue at the same time, when Hideki notices something out of the corner of his eye. Well more specifically, someone.

"Damn it!" He pulls away from her suddenly.

Suki looks at him in confusion. "Hideki?" It was understandable of course, she didn't have the Byakugan. The Sharingan was magnificent, but it didn't give one nearly 360 degree vision.

"Well, nothing." Hideki hears a feminine laugh from nearby. "I just came to check to see how the two of you were getting on and it seems…that there was no need to be concerned."

He was going to die of embarrassment. That voice belonged to Mikoto Uchiha. Suki's mother.

"Mother!" Suki's face was burning the deepest shade of scarlet that Hideki had ever seen. "You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

Hideki almost felt like pointing out that Mikoto could sneak up on people like that. After all, she might be 'retired' now and focused solely on her role as the Uchiha matriarch, but she had been a Jonin. Those skills didn't just leave the one stopped being on active combat duty.

"A ninja must always expect the unexpected." Mikoto laughs softly as she shakes her head. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone and Hideki, am I mistaken or isn't this when your team normally trains together?"

She wasn't mistaken. "You're right." He looks at Suki apologetically. "I'll see you tomorrow? You could visit my home, if you wanted."

It would be her home one day, if things went well. Suki did deserve a chance to at least have a look around in light of that.

"T-Tomorrow." Suki nods at him.

There was something adorable about seeing the Uchiha woman stammer. That and frankly it was a relief to know that Hideki wasn't the only one who did that when he got nervous.

"Great. Good day to you, Mrs. Uchiha." The Hyuga man bows formerly at the matriarch before Flickering off.

It was bad enough that Mikoto had caught them kissing. Hideki didn't want to take the chance that someone else might stumble upon the two of them, if he stayed any longer. Like Fugaku.

* * *

A few hours later, Suki Uchiha was quickly approaching her limits. Never before had she had such a hard time evading her opponents.

"Oh come on, Suki!" Sakura tries to stare her down. "You've gotta tell us what happened."

Quite honestly, this was all a preemptive strike on Suki's part. She knew that sooner or later her friends would find out and that could mean only one thing. She had to tell them before they did.

Suki sighs as she sips on her water and pushes her ramen around. The young woman didn't even care for Ramen all that much, but it was edible and it gave her a chance to collect her thoughts.

Something that she desperately needed. It wasn't every day that you told your three best friends that you were essentially engaged.

"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Tenten encourages her.

That was right. They were her best friends. Sure they got annoying sometimes, but they were all skilled ninjas in their chosen specialties and occasionally, they'd say something useful when they weren't shopping, giggling about boys, or doing other things that Suki rarely had patience for.

Alright. Perhaps she indulged in those things once in awhile. After all, she did have to get supplies for her missions and when she wasn't training, it could be fun to dress up. It was rare, but there were even a couple times when she joined in on the giggling too. She was only human.

"It's not bad exactly." Suki pauses as she tries to figure out how she could tell them the truth.

That she was engaged to Hideki Hyuga. A boy she had scarcely spoken to at all before bizarre situation was thrust into their laps.

"Then what's going on?" Ino tilts her head in confusion.

Suki couldn't blame them for reacting this way. If she was in their position, she'd probably be worried too. It was just so hard explain how one's life could completely change in less than forty-eight hours.

She shakes her head and crosses her arms. "You all remember Hideki from the Academy right? He was in the Chunin Exams with us too."

"Well duh." Ino looks at Suki as if she had grown another head. "The guy is quiet, but he's still a Hyuga. It'd be hard not to notice him. What happened?" She pauses as if considering something. "Because I highly doubt he picked a fight with you."

"He's too nice for that." Sakura nods in agreement.

Again, there was the word nice. It described Hideki to a T. Then again, this was the same ninja who had grabbed her by the backside when he kissed her. Maybe her mother was right about it always being the quiet ones.

"No, it's nothing like that." Suki looks around to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation. "He…proposed."

There. That should do it. Short and to the point. It was a strange situation to say the least, but at least now the truth was out there.

Click. _Click._ _ **Click!**_

As soon as the words left her mouth though, Suki finds herself blinking in shock. All three of her friends chairs had fallen out from underneath them.

"You're kidding." Sakura gapes at her. "I've never even seen the two of you talk. Have you been hiding a secret romance from us all this time?"

Suki couldn't blame the pinkette for her shock. Hell, Suki was still shocked about the entire affair.

"No." She rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't bother hiding a romance from you three because you'd find out anyway."

"So that's why he bought the flowers." Ino blinks.

Tenten looks at the blonde as though she had lost her mind. "What are you talking about?" Which to be fair, wasn't an entirely illegitimate concern. Babbling about flowers in the midst of a conversation like this was almost never a good sign.

Suki mentally groans as she realizes what had happened. Hideki must have bought the flowers from Ino's family's shop. Well, of course he did. Where else would he get them? Straight from the Hyuga gardens?!

"Hideki came to the flower shop and bought some roses." Ino frowns as she mulls things over in her head. "He specifically asked for ones that represented friendship though. So I didn't think it was romantic."

Hideki could be so…innocent sometimes. Suki sighs to herself at the thought. Even when buying flowers for his prospective future bride, he was focused on friendship.

Were it not for the memory of his lips against her own and his wandering hands, Suki would wander if he was simply too pure for any sort of marriage. That clearly wasn't the case though.

"Our families want to cement the alliance between our Clans." Suki bites her lower lip at the thought. "They're worried that the Clans don't interact enough and that it'll make the rest of the village skittish."

Sakura frowns at that. "Makes sense." The pinkette must have been connecting the dots. "A marriage between you two would be the easiest way to accomplish that, but how do you feel about it?"

"I'm not sure yet." Suki couldn't even truly begin to answer that question. "I do know that I'm more hopeful we can work something out today than I was yesterday. He was brave enough to come to my Clan's District and give me roses. Hideki is trying."

That and he could kiss. Really kiss. Who would have thought he had it in him? Would that be enough though? The fact that Hideki was kind and a good kisser? Suki supposed some marriages had been built on less, but they barely knew each other…


	4. Chapter 4

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Your support means the world to me and I have no intentions of abandoning this story, but my update rate is still going to be a little unpredictable for the foreseeable future. So please be patient and happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This chapter has taken on a classical silly tone and might be moderately OC, but I figure that we can get away with that since this is an AU and for the sake of humor.

Chapter 4

 _This was ridiculous._

Suki Uchiha had never been so irritated in her entire life and with every passing second, her irritation was only growing. The flames of her annoyance were quickly transforming into ones of rage.

"You've got to be joking." Suki scoffs at her 'rivals.'

There were four of them. Wait. No, there were five. One thought she was being clever by hiding in the trees.

"We're not going to let you for Hideki to marry you just because of your pedigree." The leader of Hideki's _admirers_ had the gall to glare at her.

Suki shakes her head. Perhaps in some demented way, it was sweet that they all wanted to 'protect' Hideki. They were idiots though. Did they actually think they could beat her and even if they did, were they prepared to handle the consequences of attacking an Uchiha.

"That's right!" Another girl nods her head enthusiastically.

Honestly, Suki would be hard pressed to even remember their names. Still, a challenge was a challenge.

She rolls her eyes at them. "How noble of you to 'protect' Hideki from his own fiancée." Not that she was seriously going to hurt them. When it came down to it, she was outnumbered by they were at best average or slightly above average Chunin. "Considering that Hideki isn't here with you though, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that none of you bothered to ask him what his opinion on our engagement is."

That's when a kunai goes flying at her. "He's never even talked to you! Of course, he doesn't want to marry you!"

It was coming from the tree and the aim was good, but Suki catches it easily enough. She'd call them cowards, but any decent ninja would have attempted to use the terrain to their advantage. It just wasn't going to work in their case.

"I'll take that as a no then." She looks at the kunai in annoyance. "You're all lucky you're not worth my time. Let's make one thing perfectly clear though." She takes out more kunai and summons some fireballs while hurling them at the other girls. "Hideki is _my_ fiancé and our engagement is none of your business. If he doesn't want to marry me, he is fully capable of speaking for himself."

The kunais go flying towards them in a graceful arc of flames and deadly metal. Of course, Suki wasn't actually trying to hit them. She had deliberately thrown them slower than necessary.

They were Chunin. Those girls could dodge, if nothing else. How else, had they passed the Chunin Exams if not for their agility?

"YOU CRAZY BITCH!" The tree girl drops to the ground and lands on her feet. "You don't just throw burning kunais at people for talking to you!"

Suki raises an eyebrow incredulously. "I could have done a lot worse than that and you all know it. This wasn't an intervention. This was an ambush." She starts walking off. "Luckily for you, I have a date with my fiancée and that's more important than dealing with your stupidity."

She wasn't lying though. Suki had agreed to meet Hideki tomorrow. Tomorrow which had transformed through the magic of the nighttime sky and Sun's persistence into today.

If anyone had told her a month ago that she would be engaged to Hideki, Suki would have laughed. They were nothing alike and his admirers were right about one thing, they barely knew each other and yet, despite that the memory of his kiss still kept replaying in her mind.

 _"I wasn't expecting you to just go for it like that." How her words were understandable between their kisses, Suki still didn't know._

 _Hideki was gentle. Not that she had expected anything else. Though that might have been because they'd never kissed before._

 _She liked it. Wherever his lips touched, she felt a pleasant tingling sensation and being held by the skittish ninja had been comfortable. Almost ridiculously so. The impulse to burrow into him had been strong, but she resisted it._

 _"I wasn't expecting you to kiss me back." He looked embarrassed._

 _She felt guilty. "Stop over thinking it. This is about… compatibility." Suki remembered needing to make the other ninja feel less bashful. "It's not a game of Shogi."_

 _"You're right." He nodded and that's when the kisses deepened and nice became well, very nice._

"I can't believe my mother walked in on that." Suki sighs as she darts off to find Hideki.

That had been perhaps the most embarrassing moment of her life. Still, it was probably just as well. Suki wasn't sure what she would have done if the Uchiha matriarch hadn't shown up.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi watches the scene with more than a little amusement. Poor Hideki. The young Jonin just didn't know what he had signed up for when he agreed to the engagement.

"Yes, we're engaged." His Byakugan was activating as a handful of Suki's admirers encircled him. "It was arranged, but she agreed to it. So there's no need to fight."

He was honestly far nicer than Itachi would have been about the whole thing thus far. A well placed Genjutsu would have sent them all running were Itachi in Hideki's position.

Still, he couldn't deny this was bound to be highly entertaining. They always said it was the quiet ones and besides, Itachi would step in if things got out of hand.

"You could have had any girl arranged to marry you, but you had to pick her!" The leader of the small group glowers at Hideki. "Just tell them, that it's a bad idea. Who really knows what will happen if the two bloodlines mix anyway?"

That was actually a decent point. There were several possibilities. Perhaps one gene would prove dominant and the other recessive. There was also a chance that the two traits could merge into something completely new or the most unlikely possibility in Itachi's mind, their children would simply get one of each. One Byakugan and one Sharingan.

"You might be right." Hideki's sheepish gaze was turning darker. "Still, it's up to Suki if she wants to take that 'risk.' Not you."

It was such a shame that he didn't have popcorn really. Shisui was going to be so disappointed that he missed this. It seemed the shy Hyuga Prince was developing a backbone. That or perhaps it had been there all along.

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT FREAKY EYES THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN US! YOU'RE NOT!" The oaf snarls as he charges at Hideki.

He wasn't alone though. Hideki was being mobbed. Itachi sighs as he prepares to step in. Only to find it wasn't necessary. For two reasons.

"Gentle fist!" The first was that Hideki had already begun to fire off 'warning shots.'

His family's technique could cause a lot of damage, even if used in a restrained fashion sometimes. Though it was clear that the lavender eyed man had more control than Itachi had thought because he was aiming only at their arms and legs. Enough to disable them for a few minutes, but Itachi doubted there would be any permanent damage.

"This is ridiculous." Suddenly several fireballs went flying. "Get away from my fiancé or next time, it will be Chidoris!"

The second was that his foolish little sister was now barreling towards them and she was glorious in her fury. Foolish she may be, but an Uchiha through and through. After all, their family settled disputes with fireballs like any civilized people would.

Well at least the ones that had fire affinities.

* * *

Hideki blinks as Suki charges onto the scene with fireballs, no less. He probably should have seen her coming with his Byakugan, but he'd been a little distracted by the prehistoric bastards who had cornered him.

"Suki! We were just talking to him about your engagement. You know you don't have to marry him, if you don't want to." The leader dodges some fire as he looks at Suki hopefully.

"If she didn't want to marry me, I think that Suki can say so herself." It was beneath him, but Hideki couldn't resist sending the other man flying backwards a few feet with a 'love tap."

It was now Suki's turn to blink and had Hideki imagined it or was someone clapping? Upon second thought, someone was definitely clapping.

Thankfully, the Byakugan definitely had its uses because Hideki realizes who it was immediately. Itachi. What was with Suki's family lurking everywhere at the worst times?!

"As Hideki said, I can make that decision for myself." Suki smirks as she watches as the other man smacks into the ground from Hideki's punch.

It probably should have disturbed him that Suki wasn't angry about him hitting someone who clearly wasn't much of a threat. Mostly though, Hideki felt some sort of twisted satisfaction out of it.

Of course guilt was already mounting a comeback. He shouldn't have struck him that hard. It wasn't as if these bastards could actually hurt him or Suki.

"Well said." Itachi jumps down from the tree and strides towards them. "Foolish little sister." He smiles and pokes her forehead.

Hideki still didn't understand the Uchiha Forehead Tradition. That was fine though. Gods and Goddesses only knew how many of his family's traditions Suki would be baffled by when they got married.

"Itachi, can you not call me that in front of them?" Suki sulks.

It was cute though. Like a kitten that was annoyed someone had taken its ball of yarn away.

Something that he never thought he'd say about Suki. She was many things, but cute and cuddly like a kitten hadn't been one of them. Until now.

"It doesn't matter." He chuckles. "I'm certain they're far more worried about being Chidoried below the waist than whatever endearment I address you with. Don't you agree, Hideki?" He shifts his knowing gaze towards the Hyuga man.

"Yes." Hideki nods slowly as he tries to hide his gulp.

No man wanted to be Chidoried there. That was enough to make even him feel sympathetic towards the cretins.

"It'd be too small a target." Suki shrugs as she glares at them. "I'm good, but I don't believe I could hit something microscopic."

"Hey!" They all protest, but Itachi's glare silences them.

Not that Hideki could blame them for that. There was something frightening about seeing those crimson red orbs directed at you in fury.

"I believe that you've all caused quite enough trouble for today." The elder Uchiha's glare didn't lessen for a second. "My sister has made her choice clear and if you do not respect that, then you'll have only yourselves to blame when you end up in the hospital."

That was enough to send them all running. Itachi's reputation was quite well known. No one truly wanted to earn his ire.

"You've really got to teach me the Death Glare Jutsu one day." Suki laughs.

Death Glare Jutsu, well that had potential. Hideki couldn't help, but laguh at Suki's description.

"Foolish little sister, one can't teach such a Jutsu." He pokes her forehead again. "One is either born with it or develops it naturally over time. In any case, I'll leave you two to your date and I'll tell mother and father not to wait up for you."

With that being said, Itachi Flickers off. Leaving behind a blushing Suki Uchiha. Never before had Hideki actually seen someone's skin turn the color of rubies before…


	5. Chapter 5

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, my update rates will continue to be unpredictable for the foreseeable future. I do appreciate everyone's patience and hope you're all enjoy this story though. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two weeks after the previous chapter and this was my attempt at a silly, fun filler chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if you have any requests for this story.

Chapter 5

Hideki had been engaged to Suki Uchiha for precisely two weeks. To say the least, it had been an interesting experience.

"You know that you're going to have to invite her to the Estate eventually, right?" Neji looks at Hideki with sympathetic eyes. "There's simply no getting around it. It's going to be her home."

That was true, but that didn't mean Hideki wasn't going to put it off for as long as possible. The Uchihas and Hyuga Clans were polar opposites. One might as well have been ice and the other was the very embodiment of fire.

"I'm aware of that." He shakes his head as if to dispel the very thought. "That day is not today though. We're hoping to decide on a location today."

Something that wouldn't be an easy task. Both of their families were huge and there were only so many places in the village that could fit hundreds of Hyugas and Uchihas.

That and it also had to be grand. There simply was no other option. While he might have been happy with a simple wedding, Hiashi Hyuga would never condone such a thing. Neither would Suki's parents.

"I see." Neji frowns and nods in understanding. "Well, I wish the two of you luck. That will not be an easy task to conquer. Are things still going well between you and Suki?"

"About as well as can be expected." Hideki feels his face burn hotter than any Amaterasu at that question.

Being caught by Suki's mother and Itachi's teasing certainly had embarrassed the both of them quite nicely. Neither of them had been bold enough to initiate another kiss again.

Conversations were polite, but Hideki could practically taste the uncertainty in the air. They were both inexperienced in the arena of love and even more so with each other. So perhaps that was only to be expected.

"Well, it's possible that she's merely waiting for you to show more than a platonic interest in her." Neji tilts his head thoughtfully. "You did say the two of you had already kissed?"

Hideki sighs and nods. "You might be right." He had always thought that Suki would be the one took the lead in their relationship, but she was just as lost as he was. Someone was going to have to and he'd already taken the first step with the flowers anyway.

"Of course, I'm right." Neji shakes his head. "You should go before Lee and Tenten arrive. Lee will never let you leave. He's desperately hoping to be a groomsman."

Oh. Right. Hideki should have foreseen that coming. "I don't mind." Lee had always been nice to him.

"Are you sure…he's known to get overenthusiastic at the best of times." A familiar pair of lavender irises watches Hideki as though Neji truly thought that the other Hyuga had lost his mind by inviting Lee to the wedding.

"I'm sure." He smiles at Neji. "I should be going though." With that being said, Hideki Flickers to Suki's home and quickly realizes that he should have knocked.

"Suki, I'm so sorry!" He was going to die of embarrassment.

* * *

A few minutes later, Suki wasn't sure who was more mortified at the incident. Herself or Hideki.

"It's alright." She rubs the back of her still wet hair sheepishly. "I just lost track of time training and decided to take a shower."

Hideki's face was still as red as her beloved tomatoes. It was sweet really. How flustered he could get. Then again, he had a good reason to be. Hideki had walked in on her wearing nothing, but a towel.

"I s-should have knocked first." Hideki's eyes were looking anywhere, but at her.

Her mind was now a swirling tsunami of emotions. Suki was half drowning in her own embarrassment and feeling bad for the shy Hyuga sitting on her bed. Though there was a spark of amusement that was now threatening to take control of her inner turmoil.

"You probably should have." She smiles and sits in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's alright. We are engaged."

In theory, they'd be seeing lots of each other during intimate moments. While she couldn't shake her feelings of self-consciousness, Suki knew this was likely the better way to go about doing things.

It was a good idea to get more used to each other. That included seeing each other in and out of things besides their standard mission outfits.

"Well y-yes, but I still should have respected your privacy more." He blushes an even deeper shade of red.

How that was possible, Suki didn't know. All she knew was that he looked _cute_ like that. Ridiculously so really.

"I'm not mad." She smiles and brushes her lips against his. "You just surprised me. Why don't I get changed and then we can work on finding suitable wedding location?"

Hideki smiles and returns her kiss. It was a sweet brush of the lips, but he was smiling and nodding all the same. Suki was sure that was progress. It had to be.

"That sounds like a good idea." He pulls away from her. "As lovely as you look in that towel, I think it'd probably scandalize the entire village if you chose to prance about only in that."

Suki knew she was now gaping at Hideki, but who could blame her? Of course, her mother had always told her that it was always the quiet ones.

"P-Probably." Great, now she was the one who was stuttering!

"You're cute, when you stutter." Hideki smiles as he kisses her. Only this time, it wasn't nearly so chaste and it was at that moment, that Suki's mind decided to take a vacation.

She wasn't really sure where it had gone, but it was a very nice place. Soft, warm, sweet, and somehow despite all that, undeniably masculine.

Hideki really should have knocked, but now he was happy he hadn't. Sure the sight of Suki wearing nothing, but that deceptively innocent looking towel had shocked him, but it was still a glorious sight.

The way the fluffy white fabric had clung to her still wet skin was nothing short of glorious. That and it was a short towel. Never before had Hideki actually had the privilege of seeing his future wife's legs displayed to that extent.

"Well, you're cute when you blush." Suki smiles between kisses.

He'd never really thought about it much before, but Hideki was now a certified 'Leg Ninja.' Of course, he'd seen Suki in shorts before, but back then she had been a Genin.

What a world of difference a few years could make. Not that her legs hadn't been nice back then. Hideki was sure they were, but he hadn't been paying attention. They were just extra nice now.

"Thanks." He blushes more.

It was a damn good thing that she couldn't read his mind. Otherwise his future wife would have slapped him by now and rightfully so.

"No problem. So did you have a preference?" She smiles at him.

"Your legs." Hideki winces as soon as the words come out of his mouth.

"Huh?" Suki tilts her head at him. "I meant for the wedding location."

Damn it. He shouldn't have said that. Now, Suki was going to think he was some kind of deviant.

Well, really who could blame him for not thinking straight though? Suki was the one who had decided to sit on his lap, wearing nothing but that obscenely short towel.

"Oh…um not really." Hideki shakes his head so fast that whiplash suddenly becomes a very real possibility. "We're definitely going to need a rather large location though, if we want to fit both of our families there."

"You're right about that." Suki nods. "So a Leg Ninja?" She smiles slyly at him.

That smile was enough to make Hideki feel something sliding down face. It takes him a minute to realize what it was.

"I'll take the nosebleed as confirmation." Suki laughs as she kisses him again. "It's alright. We've all got our _preferences_."

Hideki was only too happy to return that kiss. Unfortunately, he barely had time to reacquaint himself with the euphoria that was apparently par the course when it came to kissing his fiancée when the door opens.

This just wasn't his day. It was Itachi.

* * *

Itachi didn't know whether to be furious or to laugh at the scene playing out before him. His sister was wearing nothing more than a towel and kissing her fiancé. Who was currently nursing a nosebleed.

"I can see that attraction isn't going to be an issue." He decides for the sake of his sanity, amusement was the better option.

"Itachi!" Suki glares at him.

That and well, it was hard not to find his sister's sulking delightfully entertaining. He was only human.

"Yes, I suppose that I should have knocked. Forgive me." He shrugs. "I just thought that I would offer my services to help you find a suitable location. Though it seems Hideki has other plans in mind for the day."

At the rate these two were going, he was likely going to be an uncle in the next year or two. Still, that could only bode well for the village.

For far too long, the Uchihas and Hyugas had largely left one another to their own devices. Such an arrangement had worked out fine for both sides, but the whispers were starting to become worrisome.

"It's not what it looks like." Hideki blushes.

Were the two of them in some sort of competition to see who could blush the reddest? It was certainly starting to look that way and in all honesty, Itachi couldn't tell who was 'winning' if that was indeed the case.

"So you and my sister were not in fact 'making out' on Suki's bed while she was clad in nothing more than a towel?" He raises an eyebrow.

It was probably cruel, but well, it was his duty. Big brothers had a sacred obligation to embarrass their younger sisters. It was just a law of nature.

"Well t-that part is how it looks, but it's not what you think." He was turning even more red.

Fortunately for him, Suki decides to step in. "I'm allowed to kiss my fiancé and thanks, Itachi, but I'm sure that we can find a place on our own."

He shrugs at them. "True enough. I would tell the two of you to get a room, but it seems that you've already gone and done that."

Alright. Judging by the way they both fell off the bed upon hearing that, Itachi may have gone a little too far with that joke. Who could blame him though?

A ninja did have to have some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm tentatively hoping to update this story about once every 1-2 weeks, but we'll have to see. It may be more quickly or more slowly than that, but either way I have every intention of finishing this story.

 **Chapter Notation:** I mixed some silliness and seriousness in this chapter.

Chapter 6

About an hour later, Suki Uchiha was still fuming. Honestly, how was it possible that it appeared the Hyuga Clan's lands were more private than the Uchiha District?

"Well, at least we should have some privacy here." Hideki smiles at her.

It was a sheepish smile though. Her fiancé couldn't stop blushing. Not that Suki could blame him, she could still feel her own cheeks burning.

"If he follows us to the top of the Hokage Mountain, I will Chidori him." Suki rolls her eyes.

Itachi had walked in on them. It was utterly humiliating. It was bad enough when her mother did it, but her brother was even worse.

Itachi Uchiha would never let her live this down. Her brother could play the role of hero and villain equally well depending on whatever whim struck him that day.

"I would Gentle Fist him, but I don't want to start a Clan War." Hideki laughs.

The sad thing was Suki wasn't entirely sure if the blue haired ninja was joking or not. He might actually be serious. Again, who could really hold it against him though? They had had almost no real privacy since this engagement started.

"Yes, I would highly recommend not attacking the heir to my Clan." She shakes her head. "Anyway, what do you think?" She smiles as she gestures to their surroundings.

Hideki tilts his head in confusion and Suki barely suppresses a giggle. Her fiancé looks for all the world as though he was a lost bunny rabbit at the moment. It was strangely adorable.

Not that she would ever say that out loud. Uchiha didn't comment the adorable levels of bunnies.

"It's beautiful and quiet." Hideki's smile was contagious. "So to me right now this is the best place in the village."

Good. It was all going according to plan then. It should be a simple matter to convince him of the rightness of her choice in wedding venue.

"Good. So we're agreed then." She beams at him.

Hideki frowns in a way that suggests he wasn't entirely on the same page as her. "Agreed on what exactly?"

"That this is the best place to hold the wedding." Suki nods.

To her it was an obvious choice. It was large enough to fit both of their Clans and the climb was steep enough that it would keep out most uninvited guests. That and the view was glorious.

"You want to hold our wedding on top of the Hokage Mountain?" Hideki looks at the other ninja as though she had suddenly started speaking another language.

Suki couldn't understand why for the life of her. Granted, it was an unorthodox choice to say the least, but it was also perfectly logical. Well at least in her mind.

"Yes, we need somewhere large and it's beautiful here. Besides, we're mostly inviting ninjas. They can scale this mountain if need be." She pauses, realizing that Hideki might not want to subject their guests to that. "And in the worst case scenario, I'm certain that Garuda wouldn't mind flying them to the top of the mountain."

There. That should settle it. Suki couldn't imagine that he'd have anymore objections.

"Is t-that even allowed?" He frowns as though considering the possibilities. "This is something of a sacred place. It's a symbol of our village. Wouldn't we need to get permission?"

"You're right, but my father is Hokage." Suki smiles as she caresses his cheek. "You don't need to worry so much. I doubt he's going to say no."

How did a man have skin this soft anyway? Maybe it was a Hyuga trait, Suki decides.

"You're right." Hideki looks over the side of the mountain. "It's a beautiful place and we can ask. Speaking of asking though, I have been thinking that our marriage might be the perfect way to arrange some changes in my Clan."

Now it was Suki's turn to frown. The young Uchiha woman didn't have the slightest idea what her husband meant by that. Other than the fact it was apparently very important to Hideki. The way he was standing was very determined to say the least.

"Alright. I'm listening. What did you want to do?" She smiles at him.

After all, they were going to get married. Wasn't it the duty of spouses to support each other? (Assuming they weren't doing something completely repulsive).

* * *

By the time he finishes explaining, Hideki notices the Sun had already begun to set and Suki was staring at him as though he was growing another head.

That probably wasn't a good sign.

"Hideki, that's really brave of you." She smiles at him with equal parts pride and wariness. "It's also risky. The Branch Members have been in that caste system for so long that it's only natural there would be resentment.

She was right of course. Suki was many things, but oblivious wasn't one of them.

"You're right. There could be much bloodshed, but it's the right thing to do and we can do it in a way that will minimize the damage." He frowns trying not to let his anxieties overwhelm him. "It's not fair that someone's entire fate is decided based on who their parents are and when they're born. People like Neji shouldn't spend their entire lives in a cage because their father was born a few minutes too late."

Suki nods in agreement. She was also chewing on her lower lip as she intertwines her fingers with his in an unspoken show of support.

Rarely did he see Suki express nervousness. Though it was now apparent that she could and did get anxious from time to time. Maybe the lip biting was her version of fidgetting.

It had taken him an eternity to outgrow those hand motions, he used to do. Sadly, Hideki hadn't entirely gotten rid of his stutter yet. He was working on it though.

Everyone had their own nervous habits. Hideki was certain even Itachi did. He still had no idea what they were though.

"You're right. It's not fair, but how do you want to dissolve it?" Suki crosses her arms as if to ward off the dark direction her thoughts were undoubtedly taking. "We both know that the plug to that sort of thing just can't be pulled instantly without repercussions and you won't be able to do it at all until you're the official Clan head…unless you talk your father into it beforehand."

"We'll speak to our parents before the wedding." Hideki smiles as he kisses Suki's forehead. "That way we can come up with a plan. The wedding might be the perfect opportunity to unveil that sort of plan. Everyone will be there and in a good mood."

If not the wedding, Hideki wasn't sure if there would be a specific date that would be best. After all, after their marriage it was likely assume they would try for a family soon.

Suki nods as she smiles at him. "Well, my Clan would back your decision. The Hyugas wouldn't want to risk irritating them too much because it could lead to a war. If they had certainty that it wouldn't result in a bloodbath, they'd probably yield quickly."

"That's what I'm hoping for." Hideki nods.

Suki understood then. He hadn't expected her to object to his plans, but the risk was great and they both knew that. Still, it had to be done.

Half of the Hyuga Clan couldn't exist in slavery indefinitely.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Neji shakes his head as he witnesses a most bizarre sight. His Sensei and Lee were both scribbling furiously on their respective scrolls.

"What are you two doing?" He raises an eyebrow.

He was used to seeing odd behavior from the two of them and so was Tenten. This was strange though, even by their standards.

Gai grins at him in a typically blinding fashion. "I'm so glad that you asked, Neji!"

It was still a mystery how a smile could be that bright to Neji, but it didn't matter. He had long ago learned it was best not to look at Lee and Gai directly when the two of them were performing their 'Hero Grins."

"You said that Friend Hideki would invite us to the wedding." Lee beams at the baffled Hyuga.

Ah. So that's what this was about. Neji was almost afraid to ask, but he would anyway. "Yes, but what does that have to do with the two of you writing as if your lives depend on it?"

Tenten blinks as she looks over the scrolls. "They're writing wedding planning stuff and names?"

"Well, of course." Gai smirks as if this should all be perfectly self-explanatory. "The Power of Love is the only thing stronger than the Power of Youth. So they're probably going to start a family soon and it's best to give them some suggestions for baby names."

Neji shakes his head. Never mind. Even after all these years, the prodigy still wasn't entirely used to his Sensei's and male teammate's antics.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that." He sighs. "Just try not to go overboard."

Who was he kidding? They all knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Oh it's just a few suggestions. I'm thinking Gai or Lee are the top choices, obviously. Though they might even name the baby after you or Tenten. Wouldn't that be nice?" He smiles.

"…" For once in his life, Neji finds himself rendered almost completely speechless.

Gai had to be joking. Why would he want a child named after him? He was a Branch Member. Being named after someone who was a Branch Member just seemed like a bad omen. Unless you, yourself were one and then Neji supposes it wouldn't matter overly much.

"I'm sure that Hideki and Suki will appreciate your help, but at the end of the day it is their decision." He nods.

It was best to cut the chaos off early on or else it would spiral. That was one of the most important lessons that Neji had learned on Team Gai over the years.

"That's right." Tenten nods in agreement.

Well, it was good that at least one of his teammates was reasonably normal. Honestly, what would he do without Tenten?

"Oh it's just a few suggestions." Gai smirks. "Though we do have one problem. What are some feminine alternatives for Gai and Lee?"

"Good question, Gai Sensei!" Lee rubs his thoughtfully.

Neji just shakes his head. He could only hope that they wouldn't come up with something utterly ridiculous, but knowing Gai and Lee they most certainly would.

On second thought, it would be up to Hideki to put his foot down in the worst case scenario. Wait. On third thought, it would be up to Suki. Hideki was simply too nice to tell people if he thought something was completely absurd in a firm way. Suki didn't have that 'problem.'

Uchihas never hesitated to express their displeasure. Which was yet another reason why it was an excellent idea for everyone in the Leaf Village to invest in fire insurance. When it came to that Clan, a 'fiery temper' wasn't just an expression. It was quite literal.

Fortunately, the Uchihas were very intelligent about how and when they used their fireballs. They were generally reserved for enemy ninjas, outside of training and warning shots. Still, one could never have enough fire insurance when living in a village that was partially run by a Clan with such a strong fire affinity!


	7. Chapter 7

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Unfortunately, I'm not entirely sure how quickly or slowly this story will be updated. I am hoping to update it about once every 1-2 weeks, but updates might be a bit slower or faster. Happy reading.

Chapter 7

 _This was awkward._

A few days after determining that the Hokage Mountain was the ideal spot for the wedding, Hideki Hyuga was now drinking tea with his father. Which normally would have been a welcome, if slightly nerve-wracking experience.

This wasn't normally though.

"She wants to do what?" Hiashi openly gapes at Hideki.

All because his future wife had a rather unique idea of what constituted a suitable wedding venue. Not that that Hideki disagreed with her though. The points she had raised were valid ones in his mind, but he wasn't entirely sure that his father would see it that way.

So he sips his tea as an excuse to collect his thoughts. "Suki wishes for our wedding to take place on the Hokage Mountain. I was rather shocked at the suggestion initially, but the idea does have merit."

Hiashi chuckles and shakes his head. "Perhaps. I'm willing to entertain the idea, if the reasoning is sound and I'm quite certain that Lord Fugaku will feel the same way." He pauses for a moment. "The match was an unexpected one to say the least, but it is likely a good one. I cannot recall the last time you spoke to me with such certainty."

That was because to be near his father was to be near a mountain. Strong, powerful, silent, and utterly unmovable or so it had seemed.

"I hope that will indeed turn out to be the case." Hideki nods.

Things were going well between them. Perhaps awkward, but Hideki was certain that was because they were still getting to know each other. Neither was quite clear what the boundaries were in their relationship.

One thing was clear though. Suki was an exceptional kisser and didn't seem to mind kissing him. That was something. Right?

"You are going to eat dinner with the Uchihas tonight, correct?" Hiashi smiles at him.

It was phrased as a question, but Hideki knew better. It was a polite command. One that he had every intention of obeying.

After all, it wouldn't due to alienate his future in-laws by refusing such a request. Besides, Mikoto was rather well-known for her culinary prowess.

"Yes, I am." Hideki manages a polite smile before he sets his tea cup down. "I'll bring the matter to his attention there and if the Hokage has no objections, that's where the wedding will take place."

Hiashi smiles at that. "Good. That sounds like a fine idea. You should probably prepare yourself for the event. I'm not entirely certain what happens at Uchiha family dinners, but I'm quite certain it will be exhausting."

Hideki laughs and shakes his head as he stands. Some things would never change. The Hyuga and Uchiha Clans were two sides of the same coin. Complete opposites and somehow, connected.

No one understood how and to what extent, but that was just a fact. Now with his marriage to Suki, they'd be even more connected than before.

Still, old habits died hard. Hideki would count his blessings if this sort of teasing was the worst thing that came of their union. Mostly good-natured teasing with a dry or sarcastic flair to it that should have been insulting, but there was no real bite to it.

At least, Hideki didn't believe there was. Who could really say.

"I suspect you're right. I shall see you later, Father." He bows to the other man before he makes his departure.

* * *

Meanwhile Neji was going to go insane. Lee and Gai were both good men, but they had a tendency to get carried away. (That and horrible fashion sense, but he digressed).

"You're both being ridiculous. They do not need that many flowers for their wedding and where did you even find them all?" The Hyuga prodigy shakes his head in exasperation.

Never before had he seen so many flowers in his entire life. There were more than enough blossoms to make a house. No, not a house. A mansion.

Tenten giggles at Neji and kisses his cheek. "I think they're beautiful and I'm sure that Hideki and Suki will like them, but you're right." She tilts her head at the massive display of floral elegance. "I think that they might have gone a bit overboard."

A bit? Honestly, the woman was insane if she truly thought that this qualified as a bit. Then again, he was in love with her. So what did that say about him?

"You can never have too many flowers at a wedding." Gai grins at them.

Well, Neji was sure that you actually could have too many flowers at a wedding. For one thing, he didn't have the faintest idea where they were going to put them all.

"That's right! The flowers will serve as a representation of their love!" Lee gushes.

Honestly, Neji just couldn't understand it. How was it possible for two human beings to be this perky? It just defied all logic in his mind and yet, here they were going for another embrace and beaming at each other as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Gai embraces Lee. "That's right, my young student! To celebrate their love, let us take a hundred laps around the village while walking blindfolded. For love is the best guide of all."

"Yes, Gai Sensei!" Lee produces two blindfolds and the two of them head off together.

"Did that just happen?" Tenten tilts he her head as she stares at Neji in shock.

He couldn't blame her. No matter how many times the Hyuga man told himself that he was used to their antics, it was always astonishing to see Lee and Gai be well, Lee and Gai.

They were truly two of a kind.

"Yes, that just happened." Neji shakes his head as he picks up one of the blossoms and puts in Tenten's hair. "Let's just pretend that it didn't. Never mind the fact, that it's a bit premature to say that Hideki and Suki are in love. Reality need not get in the way of their happiness."

Tenten smiles and touches the bloom tenderly. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Well, we might as well get in some training while they're out celebrating The Power of Youth and Love."

"You're right." Neji smirks as he gets into position. "Let us begin."

After all, they were ninjas. Training was a requirement, if they wanted to hone their skills and if he enjoyed the sight of Tenten's bosom jiggling slightly while they trained, well all the better.

* * *

Later that night, Suki could only hope that her family wouldn't embarrass her even further. A family dinner was something of a requirement, if she was truly going to marry Hideki.

That didn't mean that she was looking forward to it though. Between her brother's teasing, her mother's matchmaking, and her father's interrogation…poor Hideki likely wouldn't know what hit him.

"You look beautiful." Hideki smiles as he comes into the house with a few yellow roses in hand.

"Awe. That's so sweet." Mikoto giggles. "He brought you flowers, Suki."

Oh yes, she was going to die of embarrassment long before her wedding day at this rate. Oh well. Suki Uchiha was a ninja. She'd just have to do her best to survive this S Class Mission.

The family dinner mission.

"Yes, he did." Suki shakes her head as she takes them into her arms before putting them in a vase on the table. "Thank you, Hideki."

"You're welcome." He smiles back at her.

That's when Itachi and her father walked in. This was going to be a very long evening, Suki muses.

It didn't take long for everyone to sit down or the good food to loosen everyone's tongues. People just tended to talk more when their stomachs were happy.

"We're thinking of having the wedding on the Hokage Mountain, but of course, we want your permission before doing such a thing." Hideki glances at Fugaku.

It was hard to believe that Hideki was the same shy boy at the Academy that Suki had barely noticed all those years ago. Here he was, making direct eye contact with Fugaku Uchiha, the current Hokage and his future Father-In-Law.

 _"Do you mind if I sit by you?" Suki looked at Hideki._

 _He looked normal enough. At least, he yelling for her attention or trying to drag her off like some of the others._

 _"Oh um y-you can if you w-" The shy boy started to answer her, but he never got the chance to finish his statement._

 _Suki found herself being drug off by some admirers. Only to give them her best Uchiha Death Glare as she regained her freedom by a few good whacks._

 _Unfortunately, by the time she did, someone else was sitting next to the quietest boy in their Academy and she ended up getting whacked into Naruto._

 _Their accidental kiss was a disaster and served to distract her from Hideki for a good long while. After all, it was hard to focus on much when your first kiss had been 'stolen.'_

 _Never mind the fact that it had been an accident. Suki had been twelve. Logic didn't count as much back then._

It was rare to see her father look shocked about anything. So Suki could be forgiven for almost laughing at the sight of Fugaku Uchiha's gob smacked expression.

"Well, it would certainly send a statement." Mikoto tilts her head.

Her mother had found her words before her father. Suki wasn't entirely sure if that was a good sign or not.

"It'd also make it harder for wedding crashers to crash it." Itachi chuckles and shakes his head. "We wouldn't want anything to ruin Suki's and Hideki's wedding. By the way, Suki have you chosen a kimono yet?"

"Of course not." Suki shakes her head quickly. "We haven't even picked a date yet. Why would I get one before we know when the wedding is happening?"

"That's right and your mother will want to take you." Fugaku smiles.

That was just as well. Mikoto Uchiha would probably be better at that sort of thing than Suki. Most of the time, the young Uchiha just wore training clothes or clothes for comfort.

"I know." She smiles.

Though Hideki wasn't done with his suggestion just yet. "What do you think of the idea?"

Her father grows disturbingly quiet for a moment. "I can see how some would be outraged by such a move, but I believe that the merits outweigh the risks." The Hokage's grimace slowly turns into a smile. "That and while the courtship has obviously been unconventional, we do want the two of you to be happy and it would seem rather hypocritical not to allow you to choose the venue's location."

"I'm glad that you feel that way because there is also something else that I have been meaning to speak with you and my father about." Hideki smiles nervously at Fugaku.

So this was it then. Her fiancé wasn't going to waste any time, it seemed. Not that Suki could honestly disagree with his direct approach. The Branch House of the Hyuga Family tree deserved to be set free.


	8. Chapter 8

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. We're still most likely working with about an update once every 1-2 weeks for this fic due to my schedule and the fact I'm currently working on a lot of collaborations. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **New Stories:** For those interested, our newest collaborations are _**Promises of the Grey**_ and _**Secrets of the Heart.**_ Though only Promises is a Sasuke x Hinata pairing and Secrets is more exotic in terms of pairing.

Chapter 8

"I'm listening. What is it?" Fugaku looks at Hideki with perplexed eyes.

Truth be told, it was hard to squash down the guilt that was now threatening to overwhelm Hideki. Here they were discussing wedding plans and having a lovely family dinner and he was about to ruin the festive atmosphere.

Still, it had to be done. There was simply no getting around that. The Branch System had been allowed to fester for too long and Hideki knew that he and Suki would be the ones to put an end to it.

"My Clan is divided into two castes. One of which are little more than slaves to the others. I'm sure that you are aware of this tradition." It takes all Hideki's willpower not to grimace.

He was proud of his family's heritage, but the Branch System were the thorns in the rosebush. Harsh and unforgiving. In some cases, being born merely minutes after your older sibling could be enough to decide your fate. Enough to condemn you to being nothing more than a loyal and frustrated pawn trapped inside a metaphorical cage for all your days as had been the case with Hideki's uncle.

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair and one way or another, it was going to end.

Fugaku raises an eyebrow at that. "Yes, I'm aware of the practice and I would be lying, if I said that I didn't disagree with it." He pauses. "Though it is not my place to dictate the familial lives of my villagers."

"Father, it's slavery." Suki apparently had no such hesitation. "You know it, I know it, they know it, and the entire village knows it."

Hideki was torn between being proud of Suki and horrified. His future wife had no tact.

"I cannot disagree, but what did you wish to do about it?" Mikoto gazes at the Hyuga man as if trying to see into his very soul. "One of the reasons the system has been allowed to exist for so long is that doing it will cause bloodshed. That's just the reality of the situation. I can't imagine that the Branch Members will just forgive generations of being second class Hyugas."

Hideki frowns at that. "You're right, but we thought that perhaps if we unveiled the idea at the wedding that might make the change easier to swallow."

Now it was Itachi's turn to eye him. It was amazing how the Uchiha Clan didn't possess the Byakugan and yet, Hideki could only feel naked underneath their gazes.

He was being assessed. Everything he said or did was being evaluated. The thought was a little unnerving, but if that's what it took to free the Branch Members, so be it.

"That might help mute the effects initially, but I doubt long term that will be enough." Itachi sighs as he looks at them. "I'll assist in any way that I can. It's a noble goal, but one has to be smart about such things."

"I know." Hideki nods at them. "That's why we've come to you first. I will need help to convince my father."

Fugaku shakes his head. "This is going to take a lot of sake. Hiashi Hyuga is if nothing else, a practical man. He knows what sort of chaos this could cause."

The Hokage had to be joking. Hideki highly doubted that sake was going to solve this issue. Still, it was better than what he currently had in mind. Nothing.

"Well, you three can mull that over." Mikoto laughs as she stands up. "I believe Suki and I have some kimono shopping to do and this seems like just as good a time as any."

"Mother, we haven't even picked a date yet." His fiancée rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Isn't this a little premature."

"Nonsense. It's never too early and if you're already planning to change the very foundation of the Hyuga Clan together, clearly the wedding is imminent."

Fugaku chuckles at that. "And grandchildren."

That was enough to make both Hideki and Suki blush ten shades of red as the younger Uchiha woman was 'escorted out.' Though that was being rather generous. It was more like his future wife was being drug out and she was just too shocked to protest.

Not that Hideki could blame her. Parents who were conspiring to become grandparents were perhaps one of the most fearsome breeds of ninjas in existence.

* * *

Three hours later, Suki Uchiha was ready to scream. This was utterly ridiculously.

"How about this one?" Her grandmother giggles as she holds up yet another wedding kimono.

Suki Uchiha had already tried on thirteen of them and she was not in the mood for number fourteen. It looked beautiful and everything, but this was just impossible.

Not only had her mother come with her, but so had a few other Uchiha woman. Which would have been fine, if everyone wasn't so opinionated about the matter.

If one Uchiha woman liked a dress, another hated it. They couldn't agree on anything. Had Suki not been born into this Clan, the young woman would have been utterly baffled by the fact that anything was ever decided within the Uchiha District.

"It looks lovely, Grandmother." Suki sighs.

She shouldn't have sighed though. Her grandmother and everyone else were only trying to help. It was just so frustrating.

Suki knew that she should have been back at her family's home with Hideki. The two of them should have been discussing the end of the Branch System and yet, here she was trying her best not to go insane from looking at an obscene number of wedding kimonos.

This just wasn't right. She was an ninja. Not a model.

"Oh I know it can be hard to choose a kimono, but we'll find the right one." She smiles at Suki.

Suki nods, but luckily her mother understood what was going on in her mind. Well, at least a little.

"Just try the one your grandmother suggested on and if that's not it, we can come back tomorrow." She smiles at Suki slyly. "I know that you and Hideki have much to discuss and you're likely eager to get back to him."

That causes the Uchiha woman to all grin, giggle, or smirk. It was hard to tell which reaction was winning out overall, but Suki knew one thing…she was likely never going to stop blushing.

This engagement had certainly done a wonder on her skin complexion. At this rate, she was probably going to be mistaken for one of her beloved tomatoes soon and she wouldn't be able to blame anyone who thought as much.

"A-Alright and yes, I do want to get back to him." She quickly takes the kimono and heads into the changing stall.

If nothing else, this would be the last one for today. Coming back tomorrow wouldn't be enjoyable, but at least Suki knew she would get a temporary respite soon and really, that was something.

She could do this. Suki Uchiha was no coward, she muses to herself while slipping out of the previous kimono and changing into the new one. She could survive some wedding planning.

That and deep down, she knew her family meant well. It was only natural that Uchihas would embarrass other Uchihas in the midst of planning a wedding. It was something of a tradition, Suki was sure.

One thing that wasn't traditional though was her kimono. Suki looks in the mirror and gasps at what she sees. Was that really her? She looked like a completely different person.

"It's beautiful." She smiles despite her previous annoyance.

The kimono was a pristine shade of ivory that caressed her skin in its splendid silkiness. It flowed nicely but also was form fitting enough to showcase she was indeed a ninja.

The sash was as red as her Sharingan and it had diamonds and pearls stitched into elegant spiral designs. Designs that somehow struck her as being very Hyuga while the sash reminded Suki of her Birth Clan.

It was perfect.

Her grandmother was a genius, she decides as she heads out of the changing stall. "I'll take this one." Suki knew she could look at a hundred more kimonos and none would ever compare to the one her grandmother had selected.

"I knew that you'd love it." She smiles as Suki nods.

Perhaps her pleasure at finding the perfect wedding kimono had dulled her instincts though because Suki never saw the next part coming.

"I'm certain that Hideki will love taking it off of you just as much as I enjoyed finding it for you. I can't wait to meet my great grandchildren. I'm sure they're going to be absolutely adorable. Just like you were and still are." She giggles.

Wonderful. Now even her grandmother had turned into a deviant. This was just disturbing.

"That's likely accurate, but perhaps we should pay for it and head back." Mikoto apparently had seen Suki's embarrassment and decided to spare her daughter further blushing. "We've been at this quite awhile. I'm certain the others are wondering what's taking us so long."

Her grandmother nods in agreement. "Yes, we should hurry. The last thing we need is for them to send a spy."

Suki rolls her eyes playfully at that. The thought of a spy coming to peek at her wedding kimono was utterly ridiculous. Though she'd humor her grandmother and the rest of her crazy family.

She loved them fiercely, but sometimes they really did get the strangest notions into their heads.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to deal with a spy." Suki snorts as she pays for the kimono.

Well, that was one thing down. They had also decided on a wedding venue. Everything was slowly, but surely lining up.

Everything except the Branch Member Situation. Though Suki knew they'd find a way around that. Her family was filled with geniuses and so were the Hyugas. Someone had to know a way to resolve this peacefully or at least with as little bloodshed as possible.

Probably Itachi. Her brother could do anything, if he put his mind to it. This was especially the case when it came to embarrassing her.

Hmm. Wait. That was a great idea. There was no reason why she shouldn't have some fun at her own wedding, Suki smirks to herself.

"I know that look, Suki." Mikoto laughs as the Uchiha procession makes their way out of the shop. "What are you planning?"

"I'm going to ask Hideki to throw the garter belt at Itachi." Suki giggles.

Yes, it was the perfect plan. After all these years of his good-natured teasing, Suki Uchiha would finally find a way to 'best' her brother. It still counted even if Hideki had to help her.

Mikoto laughs and shakes her head. "Well, I'm certain this wedding will be quite entertaining, if nothing else."

"As will your wedding night." Her grandmother laughs. "You know what they say about the quiet ones."


	9. Chapter 9

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. As I said, I'm hopeful this story will be updated about once every 1-2 weeks. It could be a bit faster or a bit slower though and I appreciate all of you for sticking with me through this one.

Chapter 9

A few days later, Suki smiles as she nibbles at her ramen. She was starving after having skipped breakfast in favor of even more wedding planning. That and well, it was nice to eat with Hideki.

"I didn't realize you liked ramen." He returns her smile.

Their wedding would take place soon, but the smile was comforting to say the least. There was something so innocent about it that at times it was hard to remember they weren't still in the Academy, but then he'd kiss her and innocence would become a forgotten notion extremely quickly.

"I don't mind it." She shakes her head. "I'm just not as obsessed with it as Naruto is."

That and there were definitely benefits to eating at the Ramen Shop. The owner was nice and the food was prepared quickly. Something that the Leaf's ninjas certainly appreciated after a hard day of training or coming back from a rigorous mission.

"Pft. She's just not awesome enough to appreciate Ramen the way I do." Naruto laughs as he darts inside.

Some things would never change and Naruto's diet was one of them. Suki couldn't help, but roll her eyes at the thought.

"It's fine once in awhile, but Ramen does not constitute its own food group." Suki places her foot against Hideki's leg underneath the table. "Right, Hideki?"

Perhaps it was fighting dirty, but Suki wasn't above doing so. If only to make Naruto stop babbling about the noodles.

Hideki blushes and nods quickly. "I do like it, but I w-wouldn't eat it everyday. There are lots of good foods out there, Naruto."

"Well of course, you'd agree with her now." Naruto nudges Hideki playfully. "You two are engaged and everything. How'd that happen anyway?"

That was actually a good question. Still, she wasn't about to let the hyperactive ninja embarrass Hideki even more than he already was.

Hideki smiles shyly as he judges Suki's leg with his own under the table. "It's a long story, but they do say opposites attract."

Both the gesture and her fiancé's words were shocking to say the least. Hideki sounded as if they had a normal courtship and he was indulging in a public display of affection.

Of course, their legs were under the table. Naruto couldn't actually see them playing footsie, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Well yeah." Naruto grins at them. "I guess that's true and people don't get more opposite than you two."

The blond was right about that, but still Suki frowns in response. Their match was hardly a conventional one outside of politics, but it was still unsettling to be reminded of it. "Well, you know what they say…it's always the quiet ones."

Naruto tilts his head at that as Suki takes a bite of her Ramen. "I never understood that expression."

"Well, there is a reason why my Clan is so large." Hideki smiles as his foot trails up Suki's thigh.

Suki chokes at on her Ramen at the implication and blushes deeply. "D-Definitely."

Naruto shakes his head. "I guess Suki's nervous about the wedding. She's acting kinda weird today." He pauses for a moment before laughing. "Well, weirder than usual. Makes sense though. I mean a lot of people freak out before their wedding. Did you guys really invite Bushy Brow and Bushy Brow Sensei?"

Suki blinks. Now that was a mouthful.

"You're right. I think she's just nervous, but we did invite Lee and Gai." Hideki smiles as if he hadn't just been throwing out innuendoes like a Genin would toss kunais at target practice.

"Great! That's going to be awesome." Naruto grins at Hideki. "Can I be your Best Man?"

* * *

A few hours later, Hideki smiles as he watches Suki dodge his latest attack. Naruto was right about something. People did get 'freak out' when they were about to get married and what better way to blow off some steam than some light training?

Oh and if he happened to get to see his wife's lovely legs displayed thoroughly while she attempted to kick him in those training shorts of hers, well all the better.

"I can't believe you agreed to let him be the Best Man." Suki raises an eyebrow at him while sending another powerful kick at Hideki. "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

It was a close call, but Hideki was able to avoid it. Having nearly 360 degree vision could be quite the asset in situations like this. "I've always admired Naruto for his Ninja Way and you two are teammates. So it seemed like a good idea. Why who are you going to have be your Maid of Honor?"

Suki's freezes at that. "It almost makes sense when you put it that way, but I can't believe I forgot to pick a Maid of Honor!"

Hideki watches her in concern and well, more than a trace of amusement. Suki Uchiha did have a temper as most Uchihas did, but it was rare to witness her panicking.

Her eyes were astonishingly expressive to say the least and the way she was flaring was captivating.

"Well, who is your best friend?" Still, Hideki had a duty to help his wife through this sort of thing.

He might not be able to see her wedding kimono yet, but the Hyuga Heir could ensure that Suki had a Maid of Honor. It was probably the least he could do really.

"I wouldn't say I have a best friend. At least not one who isn't already related to me." Suki appears to be in deep thought as she considers the question. "I mostly hang out with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten outside of my Clan though."

Hideki nods. "Well, then you should have one of them do it."

On the surface, that looked like the logical answer. Choosing someone from outside the Hyuga and Uchiha Clan would make the wedding look less like a dynasty.

Of course, this was Suki and nothing was ever simple with his wonderful footsie partner.

"You're right, but I can't choose Sakura or Ino." She shakes her head while stuffing some of her kunais into her pouch.

That didn't make any sense to Hideki. His fiancée had just listed who she was closest to and yet, here she was already disqualifying people from the position. "Why not?"

Suki smirks at him as she saunters over to Hideki and wraps her arms around his neck. "They'll turn it into a competition. They're best friends, but they're also rivals. So it will have to be Tenten."

Hideki wasn't entirely sure why she had wrapped her arms around his neck, but he wasn't about to complain. Soft and warm. That's how she always felt when the woman wasn't trying to hit him during training.

"Tenten is a good choice." He smiles at Suki. "So did you want to practice kissing for the wedding?"

She smirks and brushes her lips against his. "I'm lucky that I have such a perceptive ninja for a fiancé."

"And I'm lucky to have a fiancée who doesn't mind a little training before the wedding." He chuckles as he returns the kiss happily.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Itachi watches the preparations as he tries not to laugh. This wedding was certainly going to be grand.

How could it not when an 'Uchiha Princess and Hyuga Prince' were about to get married, Itachi wonders to himself? Both Clans had every reason to go all out and apparently, nothing less than exquisite would be acceptable.

"How long do you think they're going to be at it?" Neji raises an eyebrow as he stands by Itachi.

That was a good question. "I'd say probably until the wedding is actually over. Hideki and Suki should count their blessings they aren't here right now." Itachi could imagine the two of them squirming under their respective families' attention.

Hideki was such a shy one and Suki well, it was apparent that Itachi's little sister had long ago reached her limit. Not that he could entirely blame her. The girl had been teased without mercy ever since the engagement was formalized.

"You're most likely right." Neji smiles at Itachi. "Well, if nothing else, it does make for good endurance training."

"NEJI, ITACHI, COME HELP US WITH THESE TABLES!" A Hyuga woman calls out.

Itachi wasn't entirely sure what her name was. Though he knew she wasn't a Branch Member.

With any luck though, such distinctions would soon become meaningless. Perhaps Hideki and Suki would be able to accomplish something that previous generations had not. The ending of the Branch System within the Hyuga Clan.

"We're coming." Neji sighs as he and Itachi make their way over to the tables.

There had to be dozens of them. Which was just as well, considering how large both of the Clans were, it was a necessity.

"We may wish to consider using Summons to bring the food up the mountain." Otherwise that was going to require quite a bit of coordination to pull off. "Garuda seems like a wise choice."

"Indeed." Neji nods as he moves some more tables to the center of the mountain. "How did Suki and Hideki get out of these preparations anyway?"

Itachi chuckles at the underlying question that Neji didn't voice. Why had they gotten stuck with this task and not their beloved relatives? That's what the Hyuga prodigy really wanted to ask, but was too polite to do so.

"I believe that Suki pointed out it would be best for her and Hideki to spend the remaining days before their wedding on the courtship process" Itachi smiles fondly. "A brilliant move on her part and one that her fiancé was only too happy to go along with."

The reasons were obvious. Hideki didn't want to get roped into even more planning anymore than the next sane ninja would. Not only that, but it would provide the couple with something they both desperately need. More bonding time.

"I suppose that is wise." Neji sighs as he glares at the table. "Though I will be quite happy when this is all over. Our Clans can't agree on much of anything except that this marriage is necessary to keep the peace."

"True enough, but can you really say that you didn't see this coming? Your Clan is like ice and ours is like fire." Itachi chuckles at Neji's distraught expression. "It's only natural that there would be some friction, but never fear I'm certain that Suki and Hideki will be happily wed before the month is out."


	10. Chapter 10

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Due the critical point we have reached in the plot, I decided to attempt to update these two chapters as quickly as possible. So be on the look out for Chapter 11 in the near future. After that, we'll go back to the normal one update every 1-2 weeks schedule. Enjoy.

 **Chapter Notation:** No, this isn't the final chapter.

Chapter 10

Hideki wasn't entirely sure how either of them had survived the wedding planning with their sanity in tact. Still, there was no denying the relief blooming in his chest as he stands at the alter.

"You look like you've just run a marathon." Naruto laughs as he smiles at Hideki.

It had taken what seemed like an eternity, but today was the day. For better or for worse, the entire fate of his Clan would forever be linked to this day and he was going to be married to Suki.

A year ago, that last part would have stunned him into silence and to a degree that was still the case. Things were different though. They had endured the trials of wedding planning together. They had trained together. They had kissed.

"I did." Hideki manages to smile. "I survived being in the middle of planning a wedding between the two largest Clans in the Leaf Village. Actually, a marathon would have been easier."

Much easier, but the results were impressive. The Hokage Mountain was now a glorious wedding venue. Hideki could see dozens of tables piled high with every sort of delicacy and common food imaginable. The music playing in the background was beautiful as it alternated between soothing classical tones and primal ones that made Hideki feel as though he was in the middle of an epic battle.

It was not hard to see which Clan had selected which kind of music. There were so many differences between their families, but Hideki didn't doubt now that the wedding was a good idea.

"Yeah. I guess so." Naruto laughs as Lee and Gai come out hurling flowers everywhere. "I still can't believe they wanted to be the flower carriers."

Truly, it was what would come after all this that terrified Hideki. He had no way of knowing how his Clan would react to the news that the Branch System would become a thing of the past soon enough.

There was every possibility that they'd react violently. Which was why it was a good thing the Uchihas and so many other ninjas were in attendance. If they had to fight, they would. Hideki could only pray that it wouldn't come to that.

"I can." Hiashi shakes his head in an exasperated fashion, next to his son. "They have always been rather…unconventional men."

"THE POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Lee beams as he hurls flowers everywhere. "RIGHT, GAI SENSEI?!"

Hideki rubs the back of his head sheepishly as he watches the pair make their way ever closer to them. It was a miracle the red carpet that had been laid out was withstanding the pair's enthusiastic hugs and running leaps really.

"RIGHT, YOU ARE LEE! THERE'S NOTHING STRONGER THAN THE POWER OF YOUTH AND LOVE!"

"Unconventional is a very diplomatic way to put it." Fugaku sighs as he crosses his arms. "Though it'd be a hard task to find more dedicated and loyal ninjas in all the Five Great Nations."

Hiashi nods in agreement as he looks at silver alter with all the roses woven into it. Hideki knew what his father was thinking, but he was too tactful to say it.

The Hyuga patriarch knew what those roses symbolized. Friendship and mercifully, his father hadn't protested. Most likely because it was a start. Marriages had been built on less.

"I do try, Lord Hokage." Hiashi nods as a ninja cat comes forward with a jewelry box attached to its collar.

Hideki couldn't help, but smile at the sight. How Uchihas ever got Ninja Cats to do what they asked was a mystery to him, but the cat was adorable with the jewelry box hanging from its collar and so proud of its role.

His amusement didn't last long though because soon enough he hears gasps and the music begins to play louder. That could mean only one thing. Suki had arrived.

* * *

Suki smiles as she clutches her bouquet to her chest for dear life. She'd never been shy, but even for her having this many eyes on her person was a bit nerve-wracking.

"It's probably a good thing that I'm the bride." She wasn't sure if she actually spoke that out loud in a quiet whisper or merely thought it strongly, but she knew it was true.

Hideki probably would have fainted, but instead of annoying her the thought strikes her as cute. It would be very Hideki to do such a thing.

He was also at that alter and staring at her. It was enough to make her want to clutch her ivory white kimono tighter to herself. Even without his Byakugan activated, she felt very…exposed.

"My baby is all grown up." Mikoto's lip quivers at the alter as she stands next to Suki's bridesmaids.

That, and now her mother was trying her best not to cry tears of happiness. The match might have been arranged, but some things never changed. Some people would always cry at weddings, especially if they had bushy eyebrows like Lee and Gai.

"Yes, Mother." Suki smiles as she shakes her head and finishes walking down the aisle.

Idly, she muses the red sash and gems on her kimono made her stick out even more than the fact she was the only one wearing white. Hell, even Hideki's elegant male wedding kimono was less…shiny.

"You look beautiful." Hideki smiles at her as she takes her place beside him.

"So do you." She smiles back.

As soon as the words left her mouth, it takes all of Suki's self-control not to wince. Why on Earth had she said that? Hideki was a man. She shouldn't have said that!

"Thank you." He smiles at her.

Of course, this was Hideki. Apparently, her slip up hadn't bothered him.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of my daughter, Suki Uchiha, and the Heir of the Hyuga Clan, Hideki Hyuga, if there is anyone who has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Fugaku stares the crowd down with his crimson red eyes.

Suki almost gulps. Her father's Sharingan was even more fearsome looking than the 'average Uchiha's' was. If such a thing as an average Uchiha existed at all and Suki didn't think they really did. Their Clan was exceptional and wonderful, she was internally babbling. This was not a good sign.

"I wouldn't recommend objecting though." Neji smiles from his place at Hideki's side. "The Gentle Fist is not as gentle as its name might imply."

Suki blinks at that and so does Hideki. Neither of them had expected that from the aloof genius.

"Precisely." Fugaku nods as Itachi smirks.

It was as if her older brother had expected such a reaction from Neji. Hmm. Well, perhaps she should have expected it really. Those two had gotten dragged into a great deal of wedding planning. It was only natural that they had forged a bond of friendship.

"Wonderful. So there are no objections." Fugaku smiles as everyone watches him in terror before turning his attention back to Hideki. "Do you Hideki Hyuga take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor, and cherish her and only her for all your days? To stand at her side as the two of you protect our village and the honor of your Clan until death do you part?"

Hideki didn't hesitate as he took Suki's hands in his own. "I do." Though it was almost impossible not to notice the adorable blush that he was now sporting.

The Hokage politely pretends not to notice though as he continues on. "Do you Suki Uchiha take this woman to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love, honor, and cherish him and only him for all your days? To stand at his side as the two of you protect our village and the honor of your Clan until death do you part?"

"I do." Suki nods at her father.

She still couldn't believe it in a way, but she was marrying the quietest boy in her Academy class and that thought didn't bother her. Her concerns were more about how the Hyuga Clan would handle the transition period than her marriage to Hideki.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Fugaku smiles.

Hideki didn't waste any time in doing exactly that. Suki smiles as she returns his kiss with equal enthusiasm. All of this was much to the crowd's delight as her new husband grew increasingly bold. Perhaps her mother and grandmother were right. It might really always be the quiet ones.

* * *

A few minutes later, Itachi watches the entire scene with more than a little wariness. While the actual wedding part had been most amusing to say the least, he knew what was coming. Most of the Hyuga Clan did not though as they all gathered around whatever table they could find space at and eat.

Suki and Hideki had insisted on eating before continuing with the other festivities. The request likely struck most of the Hyuga Clan as odd, but no one protested. Why would they when there was so much wonderful food.

Everyone was happily eating until there was a quiet clicking sound on a glass. Most people would have overlooked that 'trivial detail' in a sea of noise, but not this many trained ninjas.

His father had always been good at getting everyone's attention, Itachi muses and today was no exception.

"Attention. My Son-In-Law and daughter have an appointment announcement to make." Fugaku smiles at everyone.

So this was it then. The moment of truth.

"Thank you, Father." Hideki stands up as he takes Suki's hand in his own. "We're all very grateful that you've joined us on this day and hope that our union will benefit the village and our Clans as a whole. As of now, my father leads the Hyuga Clan well, but Suki and I have come to an agreement. One that father and Lord Fugaku have agreed is wise."

He was going with the direct approach then, Itachi observes. Well, if nothing else, Itachi highly doubted anyone was going to forget what happened at this wedding for years to come.

"What are you talking about, Lord Hideki?" One of the Hyuga Main House Members stares at him in concern. "What has happened?"

Suki looks at her husband before coming to a decision. "This shall be phased in slowly, but the Hyuga Branch System will be dissolved. We shall monitor the situation closely to ensure Branch Members do not seek revenge for their previous treatment and any Hyuga who attacks another Hyuga unjustifiably will be punished accordingly by a jury that will be comprised of seven members." She bites her lower lip before looking at Hideki again.

Itachi had never heard such a silence in all his life before. Even the sound of breathing felt unbearably loud as the young Hyuga continues on where his wife had left off.

"Yes. The Council will be comprised of the Uchiha Clan Head, the Hyuga Clan head, one former branch member, one former Main House Member, two ninjas who will be selected at random, and one civilian. This will ensure that any outcome is decided fairly with no bias." He smiles at everyone around them, but Itachi could sense that Hideki was far more nervous than he was letting on.

Itach smiles at that. It was so well thought out, but he also knew what was going to happen. Any second now, they would all snap out of it.

"Throw the bouquet and belt!" He hopes that Hideki and Suki would hear him and listening, but Itachi knew there was a decent change his pleas would go unanswered.

Fortunately, that wasn't the case. Hideki leans over and pulls the garter belt off of his wife. He also not so subtly smacks Itachi in the face with it as it goes sailing across the table.

"You did that on purpose!" Itachi scowls.

Suki laughs as she throws her bouquet into the ground. "Yes, he did. My husband indulges me occasionally." Mercifully, the distraction worked though.

The women immediately try to catch it and well, Suki and Hideki quickly dart off. Itachi watches in amazement. His sister and her husband were quite fast even by ninja standards and that was also the fastest Summoning Jutsu that he had ever seen.

"Garuda, take us to our Honeymoon destination!" Itachi hears Suki command as she and Hideki mount the giant hawk and take off.

"Well, one has to admit, they certainly know how to make an exit." Neji sighs and shakes his head.

"Yes, they do." Itachi groans. "And now it will be up to use to ensure the Hyuga Clan doesn't descend into chaos while they enjoy their Honeymoon."

There were times when it was a blessing to be the eldest child and then there were times like these were it was just irritating. Once again, it was up to Itachi to clean up his wonderfully, foolish little sister's messes.

"They had better at least send us a postcard." Neji rolls his eyes.

"Indeed and make liberal use of the Gift Shops." Itachi nods in agreement.

Very liberal. This sort of chaos would an eternity and a day to sort out, but they would manage somehow. It was for the good of the village and for the sake of the alliance.


	11. Chapter 11

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. After this one, we're back to one update every 1-2 weeks guideline. Though updates may be a bit slower or faster as you know. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I know this is the one a lot of people have been waiting for.

Chapter 11

"I'm really glad that you have a flying Summon." Hideki laughs as he looks over his shoulder at Suki.

She smiles at the sound of his laugh. "I am too. I love our families, but the wisest course of action was to make a break for it and let Itachi handle it."

Her big brother could handle anything. Suki had absolute faith in that and if they couldn't, she had left Aoda behind. He'd alert them immediately, if relations between the Branch and Main House Members looked as though they were going to boil over into war.

"Yes, I feel the same way about Neji." Hideki smiles as he guides Garuda towards the nearby mountain. "Anyway, I'm sure that you'll like it here. My mother and father went here for their Honeymoon. It's very private, but all we have to do is scale the mountain and we'll be in the valley below. There's a village there if we need anything."

That was both sweet and very practical. Then again, that did seem to sum up her husband rather well.

"Good. I'm glad." She kisses his cheek as they descend towards the mountain and a cabin comes into view. "It's beautiful here."

It was also very private. Something that Suki was grateful for. Truth be told, it was difficult to court anyone when you came from a large Clan and your significant other did as well. This was especially the case when one came from a family of people who could see through walls.

"Just like you then." Hideki smiles as they land and he leads her inside the cabin. "Since we didn't have a chance to eat much at the wedding, why don't you go and check out the fridge? It should be fully stocked."

Suki pauses after a moment, but nods. "Alright. I guess you can unpack while I find us something to eat." With that being said, she sashays off to the kitchen.

Yes, sashays. Among other things, Hideki's wife definitely knew how to make the mundane task of watching unintentionally sexy. At least, he thought it was unintentional. Then again, who could really say? Maybe it was an attempt to seduce him on her part and maybe, he was turning into some kind of deviant.

"Great! I'll get started now." He nods before starting to get everything ready.

After all, this was their Honeymoon. It might have been an arranged marriage, but there was no reason why they shouldn't enjoy it. Right?

A short while later, Suki smiles as she heads into the living room with a bowel of strawberries and cream and two well done steaks. There were definitely benefits coming from such a fiery Clan.

"I got us some food." She smiles and then blinks as she notices well, everything.

Somehow Hideki had found roses and sprinkled their petals everywhere and coaxed the fireplace to life. Not only that, but the lights were off save for the glow of the fire and illumination offered by candlelight.

That and Hideki had discarded his male wedding kimono. It was now laying neatly in a pile on one of the nearby tables and her husband was wearing only his boxers.

"It smells amazing. I probably wouldn't wear your kimono while eating steak though." He smiles at her.

It was such an innocent and logical suggestion, but Suki finds herself blushing scarlet all the same. The implication was obvious. Hideki wanted a real Honeymoon and that was more than enough to make Suki put the food down fro the moment.

 **Warning Lemon**

"You're right." She nods slowly and almost faster than she could blink, Hideki had Flickered behind her.

"Let me help you. We're married now. We're supposed to help each other and it'd be a shame to ruin it." He whispers into her ear as Suki shivers with anticipation.

Suki finds herself too stunned to formulate a coherent reply, so she just nods. That seemed to be all the permission Hideki needed because he slowly undoes her sash and allows her kimono to pool to the ground by her feet.

Although she was still wearing her undergarments, Suki knew her face was now redder than the sash that Hideki still had in his hand. Why he was still holding onto it was something of a mystery until she feels the silken fabric being wrapped around her eyes.

"The Sharingan has many uses, but I don't think it can see through solid objects in the way the Byakugan can and I'm told that when you're deprived of one sense, your other senses compensate." He places a soft kiss to her ear before unhooking her bra.

Suki shivers as she leans back against him and pulls down his boxers. "I've heard that as well." She never would have thought Hideki would want to blindfold her, but it was exciting somehow. "Shall we see if the old saying is true?"

Hideki places a kiss to the back of her neck and Suki feels his lips curve into a smile. "I thought so too."

That was when Suki feels him slide the last scrap of clothing off her and Hideki gently guides her to the couch. "Wouldn't this be easier for me to…reciprocate, if I could see?" She sits downs and tries to direct her gaze towards where she thinks Hideki was standing.

"Maybe, but this isn't about keep score." She feels Hideki sit down and pull her into his lap. "This is my turn to learn what makes you feel good and maybe, if you want I can always wear the blindfold later."

How he could be so sweet when he had her naked and blindfolded was beyond her comprehension, but Suki tries her best to kiss him. Sadly, her guess wasn't quite right and it was only on the cheek. "I want to and I want you."

"Good." Hideki traces a strawberry over her lower lip. "Go ahead and eat, you must be hungry."

She tilts her head at this, but takes the offered strawberry. It was delicious, but it was a bit disorienting that now Hideki was feeding her with his hand instead of doing other things.

Her confusion didn't last long though. Soon enough, she gasps as Hideki begins caressing her breasts. "It looks like you're definitely more sensitive to touch now. What about the other senses though? How does the strawberry taste?" He tweaks a nipple. "Can you hear how much I want you better this way?"

She swallows the strawberry before moaning. "It tastes amazing and yes, I can hear you better this way."

Suki reaches over and tries to take her into his hand. It took a moment before she found his impressive erection, but stroking it was easy once she had. The heated moans that follow were enough to make her shiver with anticipation.

He groans as he bucks into her hand. "You always were the impatient kind, but it's too early for that." He nudges her until she was laying flat on her back.

Suki would have protested, but that's when his hands started exploring more. They wandered from her hair, to the curve of her neck, the swell of her breasts, her stomach, and even between her thighs.

"H-Hideki!" It was the last part that causes her to cry out in both pleasure and surprise though.

His kisses had hinted he might be bolder than she expected, buyt Suki had never anticipated this. This feeling of being touched everywhere by him and the possessiveness that accompanied it.

"I like it when you say my name like that." Hideki smiles as he captures her lips in a heated kiss.

She was beautiful. The way her skin shimmered like moonlight thanks to the ethereal glow of the candlelight and she moan so sweetly for him. Sweet wasn't a word that he would have associated with her before, but apparently that could change if you touched her in just the right way.

She returns the kiss as she reaches for his arousal again. "Good because I like it when you touch me this way." He should have seen it coming, but Hideki groans.

Fuck! The things this woman could do with her hands while blindfolding were impressive to say the least.

"I like it when you touch me that way too, but you're going to have to learn to be more patient. I'm not done with you yet." He smirks as tugs on a perky nipple with his teeth and rubs her womanhood.

He would be lying, if he said he didn't feel smug about what he found when he did. She was already wet.

"Mmm it seems like I'm not the only one who is impatient though." She strokes him to emphasize her point and Hideki groans once again.

"Definitely not." He releases a nipple in favor of cover her stomach with kisses and her inner thighs with playful licks and nips.

"Y-You're teasing me." She arches underneath him encouragingly.

He definitely was, but it would have been impossible not to savor this moment. It wasn't everyday that one had a naked goddess underneath them.

"Yes and you me." He smiles as he nudges her on her hands and knees.

After waiting for a few seconds to see if she'd protest, Hideki smiles as he buries his face between her thighs and pumps a single digit inside her. It seemed that she didn't entirely mind the position. It was quite the opposite really, if her lustful moans were any indication.

Suki squirms in ecstasy. Hideki's sensual caresses were wonderful, but this was something else entirely. The sensation of his tongue against her bare skin and his hand teasing her was enough to make her dizzy with desire.

"HIDEKI!" She bites her lower lip, trying to muffle her cries if only for the sake of her pride. It was no use though.

"You're very sensitive, but I imagine you'd be the same without the blindfold." Hideki gives her another long lick before he pulls away, causing Suki to whimper at the loss of his touch. "Do you think you're ready? I know it's different for a woman."

That was sweet, but screw it. "Hideki, you don't have to worry about hurting me. I'm a ninja." It was a bit awkward changing their positions while she was blindfolded, but Suki was nothing if not determined as she flips them. "I think I can handle it."

She even manages to pin him underneath her. There was something to be said for instinct kisses him and brushes her womanhood against him.

"You're definitely impatient, but I don't think I can wait anymore either." Hideki's words barely register as he slowly joins their bodies together.

"Ah!" Suki winces a bit at pain, but it didn't last for long as Hideki rubs her clit.

"It's okay. I love you." He kisses her.

Suki smiles into the kiss as she returns it. It didn't take long for the sensation of pain to be forgotten, especially when Hideki guides her hips and they begin to move together in a dance as old as time.

"I love you too." She wasn't sure if her words were understandable or not as she rocks against him, but that was just as well.

Their bodies were conveying what they felt in a way that words would never be able to compete with.

Fuck. How was it possible to feel this way? Hideki didn't know, but he decides it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it didn't stop. It was everything and yet, not enough at the same time.

The sight of his wife on top of him, riding him with a blindfold was the most erotic one that he had ever seen or even imagined in his entire existence. That, and the feeling of her body was against his as she took him inside her again and again was incredible.

"Fuck!" He hisses in pleasure as Suki writhes against him faster and faster.

The sexual crescendo was glorious. "I'm going to cum!" So were was her admission because Hideki knew that they would both reach their peak together and he was soon proven right as they both spiraled into euphoria together.

"Me too!" He couldn't have held back any longer even if he wanted to and Hideki most assuredly didn't. So he surrender to the pleasure coursing through his veins.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The next morning, Suki smiles as she feels the sunlight filter into the cabin. At some point, she and Hideki must have fallen asleep in each other's arms.

She smiles as she removes the sash that had been tied around her eyes. "I guess I don't need this for the moment." It had functioned quite well as a blindfold last night, but for now, Suki was quite content to watch her husband sleep.

Well, at least she was for a few moment before a giant eye appeared in the window and she lets out a scream. It wasn't until a voice accompanied the eye that she realizes what had happened.

"Sorry, Mistress Suki! I didn't mean to frighten you or your Mate." Aoda tries to showcase more of his face through the window. "I just thought that you would want to know how things were going back in the Leaf Village."

Hideki had woken up instantly and looked like he was about ready to begin hurling some kunais had reached for before he registers the serpent's words. "Aoda?" The Hyuga Heir was just as shocked as Suki was it seemed.

"Yes, it's me." The reptile smiles at them. "I do apologize for frightening the two of you, but I thought that you would like to be briefed. I see that I have interrupted your mating ritual. I'm terribly sorry about that. I know how much I hate it when that happens."

Suki blinks. "You have a Mate?"

Aoda had never spoken of such a thing, but in hindsight perhaps hse should have just assumed that the snake would have a Mate. He was far from the only Summon on the planet and Orochimaru had had Manda. So perhaps there was a female snake Summon out there somewhere.

"Yes and she has the most lovely scales." Aoda smiles proudly. "We're going to be trying for our own Hatchlings soon actually. Once Mating Season formally hits."

Her Summon wanted to be a father. Suki blinks again. Now, she had heard everything.

"That's wonderful news, Aoda and don't worry about it." Hideki sighs as he pulls the blanket over them tighter. "At least you came in the morning and not last night. Otherwise you would have gotten an eyeful. What's going on in the village?"

The snake nods at him. "Well, it seems as though the Hyuga reaction is understandably mixed, but we do believe that it is under control for the moment. So the two of you can continue to enjoy your Mating Ritual while your kin soothe over any ruffled scales."

"Thank goodness." Suki sighs in relief. "And thank you for telling us, Aoda, but…you should get back to the Leaf."

"Of course." Aoda winks at her as much as a snake could. "I understand you're eager to try for Hatchlings of your own. Your both absolutely covered in each other's scent."

With that being said, Aoda slithers off and Suki Uchiha blushes redder than any tomato. Unbelievable. Even her Summon was teasing her about her marriage!


	12. Chapter 12

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. If you have any requests for this story, please let me know. Oh and I'm still hoping to update this fic about once every 1-2 weeks. It might be a bit more often or a bit less though. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place approximately three weeks after the previous chapter.

Chapter 12

"It still feels so strange." Suki smiles at Hideki as they walk towards the marketplace together. "Being back."

It did feel strange. They had been back for a week, but Hideki doubted that he would ever get over the surreal feeling. The two of them were walking together as husband and wife and everywhere they went, there were whispers.

"Yes, it does." He intertwines his fingers with her own. "You'd think that I'd be used to the staring and whispering now, but I'm not. Oh well. It was a wonderful two weeks of privacy while it lasted."

Suki laughs at that and nods. "A glorious two weeks, but the real world was going to butt back into our lives sooner or later."

She was right about that. It always did and Hideki wasn't blind. There was a tension in the air.

"Can you believe that they actually did it?" An old shopkeeper shakes his head at them as he looks at one of his customers. "It's a damn miracle that that the village didn't enter a civil war."

"Of course, I can believe they did it." The customer rolls her eyes at him. "Slavery is wrong, especially by your own family. Something should have been done about the Branch System long ago. I'm shocked that the former Hokages allowed it to go on as long as they did." She pauses. "At least Lord Fugaku had the good sense to end it as soon as he saw and opportunity."

Similar conversations were taking place everywhere and Hideki didn't know how to feel about it. Public opinion was a bit split. He couldn't even entirely tell by what ratios and they had been back in the Leaf Village for a week. To say the least, it was unsettling.

"Yes, it was." Hideki sighs as he rubs the back of his head sheepishly with his free hand. "Let's just get your tomatoes and get out of here."

"Mmm you make it sound as though I'm the only one who wanted food." Suki rolls her eyes at her husband in a playful way. "I seem to remember you having a craving for cinnamon rolls."  
Hideki blushes at that and nods. Well, he couldn't deny that. "I happen to like sweet things."

Suki quirks an eyebrow at that. "And yet, you married me?"

He smirks and wraps his free arm around her waist. "You can be sweet sometimes. When you want to be. You taste sweet anyway."

Well at least he wasn't the only one blushing now. There was something immensely satisfying about causing his wife's face to turn such an endearing shade of red.

"You're a fool, if you think that many generations of bad blood is going to go away so easily." The shopkeeper rolls his eyes. "All the good feelings in the world will do nothing to change the reality of the situation."

The woman frowns. "So far they've managed alright and if you're so concerned, why don't you go and share your opinion on the matter with Lord Fugaku?"

Well, that shut the gossiping shopkeeper up rather nicely, Hideki muses. It might take them awhile to get used to being back in the Leaf and for his Clan to adjust, but it was a start.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi rubs his temples. A headache had been threatening to consume him for several hours and right now, it was winning the battle.

"For now, it appears to be working." Neji sighs as he watches the other prodigy. "The council idea was a fair one and while we've had to deal with about a dozen incidents, it's nothing to the extent that I feared would happen."

A dozen incidents? Neji was out of his mind, if he thought that was a small number. No. This was likely the tip of the iceberg and they had to do something before things got worse.

"Those are just the ones that we've caught trying something." He shakes his head. "There are likely far more planning to attack former Main House Members or even the former Branch Members. For now, we've kept the worst of it at bay, but for how long?"

Neji frowns at that. He was a genius. So it was little wonder what was going on through that brilliant mind of his.

"That's a good point. We'll have to speak with the others on this matter." Neji hums for a moment as if to gather his thoughts. "We need something to show that this is a permanent change, but I can't put my finger on what that might be yet."

Itachi quirks an eyebrow at that. Despite Neji's high I.Q. he had apparently missed the most obvious way to ensure exactly that.

"Suki's marriage to Hideki is the symbol of this change." Itachi nods as though that explained everything and to a degree it did. "It was announced at their wedding. So if people see their union as a successful one then…perhaps that will alleviate at least some of this tension. People crave security."

Neji nods amiably. "Yes, but they've seen that. Hideki and Suki appear to be adjusting well to married life." He hadn't noticed anything amiss.

"If you truly do not see what I'm inferring, I'm afraid that I might have to send you back to the Academy." Itachi chuckles. "In the simplest terms, the sooner I'm an uncle, the better. It will make their marriage seem more concrete and I'm sure that the child will be adorable."

The lavender eyed man blinks as though he was stunned. Itachi didn't see why. It was rather common for married people to have children and consider Hideki was the heir to the Hyuga Clan, it was something of a requirement.

"You're right." Neji tilts his head. "But can you really imagine either of them as parents?"

"No, but I couldn't imagine my sister as being someone's wife either not that long ago. She does have a way of surprising me and I'm sure that Hideki will prove to be similar in that respect."

* * *

A little later, Suki smiles as they head to their chambers. Yes, she was living in the Hyuga Estate and well, Suki was trying her best to get used to it.

"It's beautiful here." She nods at her husband.

Hideki nods. "But?"

Damn him. He could be too perceptive sometimes. Why did Hideki have to know there was a 'but' involved?

"It's a bit cold and I'm not talking about the temperature." Suki sighs. That was fine. Artificially perfect really, like almost everything else about this place. "Everything is so calculated and perfect. Sterile and it's hard to see much personality in the place, other than it's obvious beauty."

Hideki chuckles as he opens the door to their room. "Well, by all means, don't hold anything back, Suki. Tell me how you really feel."

Suki looks apologetic. "Sorry, but you did ask." She smiles as they head into their room. "One thing that isn't cold about this place is you though."

Hideki beams at her as he locks the door behind them. How much good a locked door really did in this place, Suki didn't know. Still, it was the thought that counted.

"I'm glad that you think so." He playfully pins her to the bed. "How about I help you to warm up more though? It wouldn't be nice of me to let my wife freeze when such a thing could be prevented."

Suki laughs as she wraps her arms around Hideki's neck. "Mmm. Do you think that Aoda was right about trying for Hatchlings?"

Hideki caresses her cheek and smiles. "Well, as often as we have been 'Mating' I imagine it will happen sooner or later. I'm kinda curious about the whole Summoning having kids thing though. How many baby snakes do you think he'd have?"

Suki pauses as she considers that question. "You're probably right and I'm honestly not sure. I hope they end up acting more like Aoda than Manda."

"Yeah. I hope so too." Hideki laughs as he deepens the kiss. "Though we can save the talk about Summons for another day."

"Mmm. I agree." Suki smiles as she returns his kiss.

He never would have expected to end up married to Suki, but that doesn't stop Hideki from melting into her kiss. The sensation now a familiar one, but that didn't make it any less blissful. If anything, the feeling only seemed to intensify more each time they did it. Each time they made love.

His thoughts were interrupted by three rapid knocks on the door. It was enough to cause Hideki to groan in protest as he slowly pulls himself away from his wife.

"Your family has horrible timing for a bunch of people who can see through walls." Suki sighs and in that moment, Hideki couldn't disagree with her in the slightest.

"Well, at least they know enough to knock." The Hyuga Heir shakes his head as he gets off the bed and opens the door. "What is it?"

The former Branch Member looks absolutely mortified. Which was certainly saying something for his family. They rarely showed embarrassment.

"I deeply apologize for interrupting your private evening with Lady Suki, Lord Hiashi." The other ninja's eyes remain fixed on his sandals. "I had no idea that the two of you were otherwise entertained, but I'm afraid that this is a matter of great urgency and it simply could not wait until morning."

The fact that he was anxious didn't bode well. Hideki couldn't help, but frown in reply and suddenly found himself feeling rather tongue tied to say the least.

"Was it a former Main House Member or a Branch this time?" Suki sighs as she gets off the bed and strides over to them. "Was anyone hurt?"

The other Hyuga sighs. "A Main House Member this time who believed a Branch Member was getting rather arrogant during a training session gone horribly wrong. There were injuries, but none of them are too severe." He frowns. "It could have been much worse. Had Lord Hiashi not been nearby, it might have even proven fatal. I know killer intent when I see it, My Lady, and those two would have slaughtered one another if they had the chance."

Damn it. Everything had been going so well.

"Alright. Where is everyone gathered?" Hideki shakes his head.

He couldn't believe this and yet, he could. They finally had a chance for peace, but old grudges were proving difficult to completely quell.

"Out in the gardens." He bows respectfully towards the married couple. "I suggest you make yourselves presentable and come immediately."

"We shall be sure to do so." Hideki nods as the other man nods and heads off quickly.

Suki sighs as she watches him run off and looks at herself in the mirror. "I guess we look presentable enough. Though if he had waited another five minutes, he probably would have been quite scandalized."

"Suki, you wound me. You should know that he DEFINITELY would have been scandalized by now." Hideki laughs as he pulls Suki into his arms. "You're right though. We're presentable and we should probably hurry before this spirals even further out of control."


	13. Chapter 13

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you have requests you'd like to see included in this story. I can't promise that I'll include your request, but I will try. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm still anticipating that I'll be able to update this once every 1-2 weeks. Maybe a bit slower or faster, but we'll have to see.

Chapter 13

Hideki takes a deep breath as he holds his wife's hands two weeks later. Yes, that's how long it had taken to organize the trial. Not two days. Two weeks. Apparently, such things had to be handled delicately.

"It's going to be alright." Suki nods at him. "We knew that there would be difficulties during the transition period."

Of course, they had known that on paper, but seeing it was another matter. This was the kind of thing that could slowly rip his Clan apart and could have far reaching consequences for the village and even the ninja world as a whole.

They had to do it though. Hideki couldn't allow slavery to continue to exist inside his very own family. It was merely dumb luck that he wasn't in Neji's position.

"I know and we'll figure it out. It's just hard to see them this way." Hideki sighs as he kisses his wife's cheek.

There were nine ninjas people standing in the center of the Hyuga Clan's gardens and numerous tables and chairs had been pulled out for the witnesses to watch the trial. Two of the people were bound and it wasn't hard to guess their identities. One was a former Branch Member and the other was the former Main House Member who had let some training spiral out of control.

"Thank you all for attending this trial." Hiashi sighs as he shakes his head. "It saddens me to see such strife amongst my own family, but there are always difficulties when beginning a new era in any facet of life. As Hyugas, we shall meet these challenges with grace and dignity and as such, we will also deal with these tensions as they arise fairly."

It was hard not to be a bit spellbound by the show his father was putting on. Hiashi Hyuga was the very definition of a Clan Head, but he also wasn't alone. The Hokage was standing right next to him and apparently, he would not be silent during the proceedings.

"Indeed." Fugaku nods in agreement. "As promised, there will be seven jurors. The head of the Hyuga Clans, two Leaf Ninjas selected at random, a former Branch Member, a former Main House Member, and one civilian. So let there be no accusation of bias as we commence the trial."

Kitzo, the former Main House Member on trial, scowls and Hideki sighs. This wasn't going to be easy, but it had to be done.

"My name is Ayame and I will be the civilian juror in this case." The ramen loving girl smiles sweetly at the crowd." So let's begin with the introductions. Kitzo is a former Main House Member who stands accused of getting overly aggressive with Kai. Kai was once a Branch House Member."

Hideki could swear that he had stopped breathing as he watches the entire scene on unfold. So this was it. It was really happening then.

"Well, Kitzo, would you like to present your case?" Kakashi eyes the as he flips a page of an all too familiar orange book. "This is your chance to defend yourself. I suggest that you take it."

It was an old trick and one that Suki had told Hideki about. Apparently, her former instructor did love to read those romance novels, but it was also a tactic he liked to use to get people to underestimate him. Perhaps they had done well when they selected Kakashi to be one of the random ninja jurors.

"I see no need to defend myself." He scoffs. "I have always respected you Lord Hiashi, but you must understand that you are threatening our Clan's very way of life with this well-intentioned but foolish scheme. We're hardly the first to fight and we won't be the last. This insolent brat dared to insult me during our spar. I decided to respond in kind."

Anko rolls her eyes at that. Apparently, she was the second random ninja juror. "I believe we should take that as Kitzo has decided to save us all a great deal of trouble and plead guilty."

"I do not plead guilty as I have done nothing wrong, witch!" Kitzo snarls.

Another woman juror, who was also a former Branch Member, glares at Kitzu. "You're certainly not helping your case. Conduct yourself more like a Hyuga and less like a rabid dog."

Fugaku actives his Sharingan. "There will be no fighting or we shall skip the trial and those who are feeling combative shall spend the night in jail."

It was impressive really how the mere threat of such a thing was enough case all signs of conflict. At least for now. Hideki wasn't entirely certain whether the tentative peace that had now been achieved would last throughout the rest of the trial.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The jurors all nodded their head in submission.

"That's better." Fugaku sighs and shakes his head. "Kai, would you care to present your case."

The other man nods. "Yes, Lord Hokage. I was training with him and I had gotten the upper hand. I'll admit to having been a bit less than refined with my speech than was befitting of my Clan, but he came at me with the full intention to kill me."

The Main House Member Juror frowns and Hideki winces. No matter the outcome of this trial, it was rather apparent that there would still be bad blood between the two men for awhile to come.

"If I may, I believe they have both plead their case." The Main House Member sighs. "Perhaps we should deliberate in private and come to a conclusion, if that pleases you Lord Hokage and Lord Hiashi?"

"That sounds like a fine idea." Hiashi nods at him. "Let us go. We'll have Kitzo and Kai looked after by Neji and Itachi. They'd be rather foolish to attempt anything while bound and in the company of two such jewels of the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans."

Well, Hideki certainly couldn't argue with that and apparently, neither could anyone else. It didn't take long for the jurors to head inside or for the defendants to be taken away.

"Well, this shouldn't take long." Suki sighs as she rests her head against Hideki's shoulder.

"Probably not, but it's what will happen afterwards that has me truly concerned." He bits his lower lip as the speculation from everyone else begins. No matter how long it took them to deliberate, Hideki Hyuga was certain of one thing…it was going to feel like an eternity.

* * *

Scarcely, an hour later Suki watches with baited breath as the jurors and defendants head outside once again. She wasn't the only one though. Suki had barely seen her husband so tense.

"We've thought long and hard about this outcome." Hiashi nods at everyone. "We've reached what we believe is a fair resolution. For the next month, Kitzo will be related only to taking D Level missions and all his earnings he receives shall be given to Kai's family."

Kitzo bristles with rage and Suki was suddenly rather grateful than me was still bound. He would never win this battle, but the man was a Jonin and there was quite a large crowd here. He was capable of doing some damage, if he wasn't subdued quickly enough.

"How is that just?" He seethes.

Fugaku glowers at him. "You could have been killed or banished from the Clan. I believe you should take your punishment into perspective."

Kai looks rather smug at that. Something that Suki knew wasn't exactly the brightest move on his part and she was soon proven right.

"Do not look so smug, Kai. You did provoke him and you knew that tensions were already high within the Clan." Hiashi sighs. "Thus you will not go on any missions for a week. The money that Kitzo earns will soften the blow of your financial loss, but you will still suffer a bit financially for your childish display. Fortunately, you live in a Clan and will thus be no pauper. I do hope that this teaches you a valuable lesson about conducting yourself with more dignity in the future though."

Kai looks thoroughly chastised as he nods his head. "Yes, Lord Hiashi. I promise you that I will not make this mistake again."

Suki smiles at the scene, but not for long. How could she when she suddenly forced to lean towards the ground as she was forced to empty out the contents of her stomach.

"Suki! What's wrong?" Hideki holds her hair back as he attempts to comfort her.

Sadly, she couldn't answer him. It would have been impossible to do so and to her utter embarrassment, the entire crowd had now turned to see what was causing all the commotion. It was hardly her finest moment.

A short while later, Itachi tries his best to calm Hideki as several people were crammed into what passed for the infirmary in the Hyuga Estate. It was a futile battle though. The poor man was beside himself.

"It's alright." A Hyuga medic smiles as he finally stops looking at Suki who was looking well, rather pale as she was laying on that bed. Pale enough that even Itachi was growing a little worried. "This is marvelous news. Our Clans and the village should all be rejoicing."

Fugaku glowers at the other man. "Will you cease with the preamble and tell us what is wrong with my daughter?"

Itachi activates his Sharingan. His father was far from the only one who was worried about Suki. In fact, their mother's eyes were now ruby red as well.

Needless to say the entire atmosphere was tense and the Hyugas were hardly in much better shape than the Uchihas. Hiashi's, Neji's, and Hideki's Byakugans were all fully activated as well.

"Of course. Forgive me." The healer bows. "It's just such exciting news. There is no reason to be concerned about Lady Suki's vomiting. Morning Sickness is a very common symptom of pregnancy and it will fade after a time."

One could have heard a pin drop in that moment. Itachi had never heard such complete silence in all his life. He couldn't tell who was more shocked by this news. The expectant parents or their families.

"My baby is having a baby?" Mikoto blinks.

"Yes, that is exactly what the man just said." Aiya makes her way into the room with her husband at her side. "We're going to be great grandparents, Kenji!"

Kenji chuckles and nods. "Yes, that is generally what happens when one's grandchild has children of their own. This is indeed wonderful news."

Yes, it was. Of course, Itachi had discussed the possibility with Neji. Though he had never expected for his sister to be embarking on motherhood this quickly. It was…well, such a surreal feeling to know that he was going to be an uncle.

Still, he had a sacred duty as an older brother to uphold. "Well, I suppose this means you and Hideki had a most enjoyable Honeymoon then."

It was important to embarrass his baby sister from time to time. Otherwise, she might begin to wonder if he cared.

"ITACHI!" Suki glowers at him as her cheeks burn a brilliant shade of crimson. Though her husbands were even redder.

"I told you that it was always the quiet ones." Mikoto laughs softly as she embraces her daughter. "This is wonderful news, Sweetheart. I'm sure the child will be adorable and don't worry, we'll help you and Hideki with everything you and baby need."

"Possibly babies." Hiashi nods thoughtfully. "Twins run in our family, after all."

Truly, it was a wonder that neither Suki or Hideki passed out at that gentle reminder, Itachi muses to himself. Still, their expressions were an endearing mixture of shock, wonder, happiness, and well, the terror that most first time parents naturally experienced.

So naturally, Itachi did what reasonable big brother would do in that moment. He snapped a picture and smirked. "For the family photo album." Because only a fool would miss out on such a golden opportunity and Itachi Uchiha was no fool.


	14. Chapter 14

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm still hoping to update this story about once every 1-2 weeks, but we'll have to see. It might be a bit more or a bit less. Happy reading.

 **Chpater Notation:** This takes place a few months after the previous chapter. Suki is now five months pregnant.

Chapter 14

"Uncle, you realize that you're being utterly ridiculous." Neji rolls his eyes. "Please cease wearing a hole into the hospital's floors. I'm quite certain that Suki, Haru, and the child will be just fine."

After all, they had been given no reason to suspect otherwise and Suki was more than halfway through her pregnancy. Other than some Morning Sickness and a strange tomato fetish, Neji saw nothing wrong with her. Though Itachi assured him that the love of tomatoes was a lifelong obsession and not the result of pregnancy.

Neji wasn't entirely certain he believed that, but it mattered little. He had scarcely seen his cousin so happy and terrified before.

"I'm worried about my family as any dutiful grandfather should be." Hiashi scoffs. "Besides, I'm certain that Fugaku will agree with me."

Of course, he would. The Uchiha patriarch was also doing his damnest to destroy the hospital's floors with his pacing. If anything, the Hokage was even more frantic than Hiashi.

Something that Neji had never thought was possible, but apparently it was. Would wonders and horrors never cease?

"I do agree." Fugaku nods. "Though it does bring me comfort to know that thus far everything seems to be going normally."

Mikoto shakes her head in amusement. "If you believe he's overreacting now, you should have seen him when I was pregnant with Itachi."

"I'll take your word for it, Lady Mikoto." Neji tries his best to hide his snort, but he wasn't sure that he had managed it. The Hokage was now glaring at him in a rather open fashion.

Right. Hmm. It would be in his best interest to change the subject now.

Itachi sighs as he places his hand on his father's shoulder. "She'll be fine. Suki is strong and she's got Tsunade looking after her. The woman is the best medic in the Five Great Nations. Besides, Hideki is with her and the room is only so big. We can't fit both Clans inside it."

Fugaku frowns at that, but Itachi's logic couldn't really be denied because he soon nods in agreement. Thank goodness for Itachi, Neji muses. Otherwise he might never have lived long enough to meet his niece or nephew.

"Very well. I doubt they'll take much longer." The Hokage sighs.

True. It couldn't take that long to determine to do an ultrasound. Could it?

* * *

Meanwhile Hideki watches the screen with curious eyes. It was hard to believe, but Suki was already well into her second trimester. They were going to have a baby.

"Is everything alright?" He looks at Tsunade with anxious eyes.

She had gone silent for approximately two seconds too long in Hideki's view. Okay. So maybe he was exaggerating. It might be normal for medics to do that while looking at an ultrasound, but every second that passes by truly felt like a lifetime.

Tsunade smiles after checking the screen again. "Yes, everything is going perfectly. I do hope that the two of you have a large nursery prepared."

Suki raises an eyebrow at that. His wife had never been one for hospitals and now, Hideki was quite confident that the blonde woman was testing the limits of her patience. "We do, but I fail to see why that matters?"

Being ambiguous during an ultrasound of a pregnant woman wasn't likely to garner Tsunade many brownie points.

"Well, it'd seem like a good idea to have a bigger nursery than usual because you're having twins." The medic laughs softly.

Hideki couldn't blame her for laughing either. If his expression was anything like Suki's, it was only a natural reaction. Already his entire world was spinning and the Hyuga in question was worried that fainting was san all too real possibility.

"Twins?" Suki blinks.

Tsunade snorts. "Yes, that means you're going to have more than one child at a time. In this case two. You do know what twins are?"

Hideki knew there was no real mockery intended by the snorting, though. As far as he could tell, the medic was having a grand time and trying her best not to burst into laughter once again. Snorting could be a useful tool. Maybe he should try it out sometime.

"Of course, I know what twins are!" Suki all, but hisses at Tsunade.

Oh boy. This situation was suddenly becoming far too dangerous for Hideki's liking. Tsunade might be amused now, but knowing his wife's temper…that wouldn't last for long.

"Considering how much you're teasing the both of us, I'm going to assume that our children are healthy." Otherwise, Hideki would lock up all the medic's chakra points himself for wasting time. "Can you tell what gender or genders they are?"

After all, they were having twins. There were three possibilities: two girls, two boys, or one of each.

"Yes, of course." Tsunade nods. "Your daughter is shyer than her brother. It took me forever to get her to sit still long enough for me to tell, but you're having fraternal twins."

Was it Hideki's imagination or was Tsunade actually relieved about that? Never mind. She definitely was. The mind boggled at the possibility of having a child with both the Hyuga and Uchiha bloodlines running through their veins, but two that looked exactly alike…well, that was a frightening prospect to say the least.

"A boy and a girl." Suki smiles at that. "How perfect."

Hideki nods in agreement. "Very and I'm sure that the rest of our eavesdropping family will agree too." He sighs as he opens the door. "Really? We were going to tell you everything as soon as we got home."

"It's a damn miracle the hospital floors are intact." Tsunade rolls her eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Suki sighs in relief as she and Hideki finally get some badly needed privacy. Something that was difficult to do when you and your spouse had been born into two of the largest Clans in the Leaf Village.

"Are you alright?" Hideki caresses her cheek. "I know they were all a bit much today, but they meant well."

Suki laughs softly as she leans into his touch. "A bit much is like saying that Anko only has a mild appreciation for fishnets. I know you're right though. They're just excited about the twins and I am too. I just wish they could be excited about their arrival in a way that didn't nearly make my eardrums burst."

"Well, at least it's over now." Hideki smiles at her as his hand slides from her cheek towards her stomach. "That and the nursery is ready for them. Both of them. I'd say that we'd need to buy two of everything now, but our family already took care of that."

Suki smirks as she leans into her husband's chest. "They're both going to be spoiled horribly. At the rate they're going, they could have started their own baby store."

Honestly, she'd never seen so many baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, shoes, toys, and everything else in all her life. It was a wonder that even the Hyuga Estate could fit everything their family had gotten the twins and that was before they even knew that she and Hideki were expecting two children.

They had been going under the assumption that there was only one baby on the way. A fact that made their efforts seem even more fanatical.

"Yes, but I don't really see anything wrong with spoiling our little prince and princess." Hideki smiles as he kisses her forehead. "Their mother definitely doesn't seem to mind being spoiled. So why should they be any different?"

It was amazing really. How the man could sound so sweet and deviant at the same time was frankly beyond Suki's understanding at this point.

"I don't mind being spoiled as long as it's by you." She rests her head on his shoulder. "Besides, it's your job to spoil me. Just as it is mine to spoil you."

That was how she had gotten pregnant in the first place really. Hideki was nothing, if not attentive.

"I love you." Hideki wraps an arm around her as he gently rubs her belly. "And our children. Though I have to admit that if anyone had told me we would end up married back when we were in the Academy…"

Suki rolls her eyes playfully at that. "I feel the same way. I wouldn't have believed them, but it seems something good has come out of this alliance. Several good things actually, but do you think this will really work? That this will put an end to the bad blood?"

Hideki frowns at that as he leans down and kisses her still clothed stomach. "I hope that it does. This will solidify the alliance. That, and if all else fails, I'm sure that the twins will distract them from fighting with their adorableness. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Mmm that is an excellent point. If they're anything like their father, they'll definitely prove rather distracting." Suki smiles rests her head on Hideki's shoulder…only to wince at his question.

What kind of mother was she? She was five months pregnant and hadn't thought of any possible names yet.

"Not yet." She bites her lower lip. "We've just been so busy with making sure that a civil war doesn't erupt within your family and planning for everything, that I haven't had any time to think of names yet. Do you have any suggestions?"

It was true, but the raven haired woman couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. She should have done this a long time ago. They should have discussed this.

"I'm afraid not. I figured we'd figure it out after we knew the gender." Hideki rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Though I suppose that I should say genders now. So we'll need a name for a boy and a girl this time around. I guess we should have seen this one coming though."

Suki snorts and nods. He was right. How they had been 'surprised' by the fact she was having twins, she didn't know. It seemed silly in hindsight.

"I know. I know. Twins run in your family." She smiles at him. "That's alright. I'm sure that we'll come up with great names for them. Let's just not tell the others we don't have names picked out yet though."

She could only imagine the sort of chaos such a thing would garner.

"Well, I won't tell them, but you have to remember my family can see through walls. So it's kinda hard to keep a secret from them." Hideki smiles nervously.

Damn it. He was right. They needed to choose baby names and fast.


	15. Chapter 15

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see in the final chapter. I can't promise that I will incorporate all the requests, but I'll do my best to see what fits.

 **Chapter & Story Notations: **This chapter is set approximately four months after the previous chapter. **Oh and this is NOT the end of the story. There will be an epilogue.**

Chapter 15

Suki had heard tales about how horrific childbirth could be, of course. She just never expected them to be this accurate.

"DAMN IT!" She hisses as another contraction tears through her yet again.

Did this ever get any easier? Suki wasn't sure if it did or not, but Hideki was enduring it all so sweetly.

No matter how many times she nearly crushed his hands or threatened him, her husband refused to leave the room. She didn't know whether to be inspired by his bravery or to scoff at his lack of self-preservation.

Hideki smiles at her and holds her hand. "It's alright. I'm here."

"I know and I love you." Suki grimaces. "It's just hard to remember that sometimes when a contraction hits."

She had always thought that her pain tolerance was high. Though Suki supposed some things were universal and this was one of them.

"Every woman says that. The fact that you haven't threatened him in more vicious ways is rather impressive. You'll need to push more though." Tsunade smiles at her.

The woman was sadistic. Pushing was the last thing Suki wanted to do, but logically the expectant mother knew that she was right. It had to be done.

"Tsunade, I really hate you right now." Suki rolls her eyes as she pushes. "You know that. Right?"

It was infuriating, but the busty blonde only laughed in response. She wa probably used to these sorts of observations. Idly, Suki wonders how many babies the busty medic had delivered.

Probably a lot. She was considered to be arguably the best medic in the Five Great Nations. Tsunade knew what she was doing, but that didn't mean that Suki was enjoying following her orders.

"I'm well aware, but you still need to push. Don't worry. I've soundproofed the room. The last thing we need is for both your families to stampede into the delivery room." Tsunade sighs.

Well, she was right about that much. The delivery room really was only so big and their families were massive. Even if it was only their immediately family members that busted in, that was still quite a few people.

"A wise decision." Suki nods before another scream rips through her and she grips Hideki's hand. "AHHH!"

"It's okay, Suki. I'm right here and so is Lady Tsuande." He smiles as he kisses her forehead. "Nothing is going to happen to you or the twins. I promise."

Why did he have to be so infuriatingly sweet? It was almost impossible to stay mad at him.

* * *

Meanwhile Itachi was trying his best not to follow Hiashi's and his own father's example. Really it was rather incredible how much abuse these floors could take from Uchiha and Hyuga pacing.

"Shouldn't we be with her?" He glances at his mother and grandmother.

Out of the group of them, they were the only ones who had gone through childbirth. Clearly, they knew more about the topic than he did. Though Itachi liked to think he was as well versed in such things as the next person. Perhaps better.

"Itachi, I'd like to be inside the room as well, but if any of us go in then we will have to explain why the others can and that wouldn't be fair." Mikoto smiles as she pokes Itachi's forehead. "Suki will be alright. We just have to be patient. One can't rush these sorts of things."

He grumbles and rubs his forehead. Now, he understood how annoying it must have been for Suki to be treated similarly.

"I suppose you're right." The younger Uchiha crosses his arms as he tries his best not to sulk. Sulking was beneath his dignity. "She's in good hands."

"The best hands." Neji nods at Itachi sympathetically, but it wasn't difficult to see that the other genius was just as nervous as he was and for good reason.

Hideki was Neji's cousin. It was only natural that he would be worried.

Fugaku rolls his eyes with a feigned sense of playfulness. "You should have more faith in your little sister. She is an Uchiha by blood and a Hyuga by marriage. She'll be fine."

"Ah yes. You have complete faith that will be the case." Hiashi snorts. "Which is why your hands are shaking. Right, Lord Hokage?"

Oh boy. This could get bloody and quickly. Even the patriarchs were now fuming. Clearly, what they needed was a distraction.

"I wonder if they ever decided on what they're going to name them?" Itachi tilts his head innocently.

He knew that they had, but both Suki and Hideki had refused to tell anyone. It was frankly nothing short of a miracle that Itachi had even gleamed the fact they had decided upon names at all from them. They were both being ridiculously secretive about it.

It was cute in a strange way. Then again, that summarized their relationship rather well.

"I don't know." Hanabi sighs and pouts. "Big brother wouldn't tell me anything."

Probably because the adorable little Hyuga couldn't have kept that a secret if her life had depended on it, Itachi muses. Of course, he knew better than to actually say such a thing to her.

"I imagine that we'll be finding out shortly." Aiya smiles as she leans into her husband's embrace. "They can only keep it a secret for so long. I doubt that they really want to call the twins, baby for the rest of their lives."

"Hmm. It would definitely get everyone's attention in the Bingo Book though." Kenji laughs.

That might be true, but Kenji's comment drew a lot of death glares in response. It was amusing really. Apparently, Hyugas and Uchihas shared more than just visual bloodlines in common. Each Clan had also perfected quite the impressive death glare to go with it.

* * *

Several hours later, Hideki's eyes widen as he hears the cry of his firstborn child. He'd never felt more stunned in his entire life as when Tsunade gently scooped up the squirming bundle and handed the baby to Shizune to be looked at.

"Are they okay?" Hideki's and Suki's voices were now playing in perfect unison.

Shizune smiles as she looks down at the child in her arms. "She's just fine. It's a girl. That means her brother will be coming next."

Hideki hears Suki sigh in relief, but it didn't last long. Soon enough another scream of pain is heard and a cry. Their son makes his way into the world with a roar.

"Perfect. You did beautifully." Tsunade smiles at Suki as she examines their son. "Have you decided on names?" Giving him his vaccinations as Shizune had just done for their daughter.

"Yes, we have and we've also decided that you should give us the twins now." Suki glowers at Tsunade.

Hideki couldn't help, but chuckle. It truly looked as if his wife might actually Chidori the innocent medics, if she didn't get to hold their children soon. Though he had to admit that his own patience was wearing thin.

"Of course." Tsunade smiles as she and Shizune place the babies in their mother's arms.

Suki smiles as she begins nursing them and Hideki finally gets his first real look at them. To say the least, they really did represent the perfect blending of the two Clans.

Both his son and daughter had midnight blue hair and mismatched eyes. They each had an obsidian black eye and a lavender one. Their complexions were caught somewhere between his creamy hue and Suki's ivory. Though their daughter did resemble Suki more in facial features and their son looked more like him.

"They're beautiful. Just like their mother." He smiles as he kisses the top of Suki's head.

"Yes, they are and their father is trying to butter me up." Suki rolls her eyes at him, but she smiles at the affectionate gesture.

Well, she wasn't wrong about that, Hideki laughs. "Is it working?"

Suki pauses for a moment before looking down at their newborns and smiles. "It's working, but the fact that Hizashi and Hitomi are so adorable does give you a rather unfair advantage."

Yes, it did. Of course, Hideki wasn't above using such an unfair advantage in this situation.

"True." He smiles. "Perhaps Shizune can tell them that the twins have been born, but you need some time to rest."

He couldn't imagine going through what Suki did and wanting to welcome at least a dozen guests into the room immediately afterwards.

"You named the boy after your uncle?" Tsunade tilts her head at that.

Hideki nods and while gazing down at their children with adoration. "Yes, my uncle died an early death purely because he was a Branch Member. Naming him after Neji's father signifies the death of the division within the Hyuga Clan. This time, Hizashi Hyuga's fate will not be decided by the circumstances of his birth."

Hizashi coos at that and both parents smile. It was unlikely that truly understood what had just been said, but Hideki liked to think that he did.

"Ah. A fitting name then. What about the girl? How did you decide upon Hitomi?" Shizune looks at them curiously as the girl begins giggling.

Their daughter definitely understood when she was being talked about.

"Hyugas do love their H's and they're twins." Suki smirks. "So it just seemed fitting to have them match in a way." That's when she turns her gaze towards Hideki. "You may as well let them in. They've been waiting long enough and neither a Hyuga, nor an Uchiha backs down from a challenge. Besides, it's not like Naruto is with them. I think we can handle our mostly well behaved family members."

Tsunade rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I'll let them in, but there is something you should know. Both of your teammates are downstairs. We had them wait in a separate waiting room since this one was getting rather crowded."

"You've got to be kidding me." Suki groans. "Do you at least have some earplugs for us to borrow because that loser is never going to shut up once he sees the twins."

"I think we can manage that." Tsunade laughs and Hideki couldn't help but join in.

Some things would never change and apparently, Academy rivalries were one of them. Still, there were other things that did change and Hideki was very glad that they did. Who would have ever imagined that he and Suki would end up married with children?


	16. Chapter 16

The Alliance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**The Alliance**_ and feel free to check out my other stories if you're interested. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place twenty years after the previous chapter.

 **Happy Halloween:** I will be releasing two holiday themed stories sometime on or close to Halloween. One will be called _**The Wrong Holiday**_ and it's pairings will be as follows: female Sasuke x Neji, female Gaara x Naruto, and a splash of Itachi x Hinata. The other one will be a **yaoi** collaboration effort that hasn't been named yet, but definitely isn't for the faint of heart. So, whether you're looking for a comical straight/genderbend stories, seductive/dark yaoi tales, or both…hopefully, there will be something for everyone this holiday season.

Chapter 16

Hideki smiles as he walks into the Ramen Shop with his family. The Hyuga patriarch had grown to love the food more over the years thanks to Naruto's insistence and Suki claimed that she still 'tolerated' it.

Of course, Hideki was now intimately familiar with the complex language known as Sukiese and understood what that really meant. She liked ramen, but she didn't want Naruto to find out her fondness for it.

"Oh look. There's a sale today." Hizashi grins as he looks at the sign.

A soft giggle occurs at that observation. "Big brother, do you ever think of anything else other than your stomach?"

The giggler in question was Emiko. The fifteen year old was already a Jonin and their youngest daughter.

"Sometimes, but you know the saying…an army marches on its stomach." Hizashi beams at his little sister in response. "Besides, it's true."

"Aren't you at least a little curious about whatever it is that big sister has come all the way from the Sand Village to tell us?" Emiko shakes her head, but merriment was dancing in her eyes.

She might be slightly exasperated, but it was all in good fun, Hideki muses. Emiko definitely worshipped the ground her older siblings walked on. It must her Uchiha blood's influence or something because Suki was the same way with Itachi.

"He is, but he doesn't want to admit it." Suki smiles as she interlaces her fingers with Hideki. "Anyway, they should be here by now. She did say Noon and thanks to bumping into your Uncle Itachi, we're late."

Pearls of laughter are heard from behind them as Hitomi Hyuga Flickers behind them. "It's alright. We were late too. Ryo insisted on exploring the village a bit more."

Hideki shakes his head in amusement. Ryo Sabaku could try all he liked to pretend otherwise, but Hideki knew that it was unlikely it had been the village his Son-In-Law had been 'exploring.' The ruffled hair and flushed faces of the newlyweds spoke volumes.

"Of course. I can understand that. The Leaf is a fair bit bigger than the Sand from my understanding. How are your parents doing, Ryo?" Hideki smiles at him.

Just because he knew what happy newlyweds got up to in their spare time, didn't mean that the Hyuga patriarch was going to call them on it. Mostly, he was just happy that his daughter had found her match so early.

Naturally, he would have preferred her match live in the Leaf Village and for his daughter not to have moved away, but one couldn't have anything. Hitmoi's happiness came first.

"Dad's great and so is Mom. They're both in the Mist now. You know how they like to alternate back and forth." Ryo smiles at him. "It can be tough for two Kages to work out living arrangements, but I guess it's never really bothered them. I mean, I'm here."

"And I'm very happy you are." Hitomi smiles as she holds her husband's hand. "Before you ask, things are going great at the Sand's Academy. Don't get me wrong, I love the Leaf but…sexy red heads are kinda in short supply here."

It seemed that all their children were finding their place in the world. Hitomi taught at the Academy, Hizashi was being groomed to take over the Hyuga Clan, and little Emiko was already a Jonin who was studying to be a medic.

"Good. I'm glad." Hideki smiles. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

For them to have come all the way to the Leaf Village on such short notice meant it had to be important. They both looked so happy, though. Surely, it couldn't be bad news.

Suki shakes her head and nudges Hideki until he was seated. "You might want to sit down for this one."

He shoots his wife a perplexed look. That didn't sound good, but Hideki's confusion was soon answered in a startling way.

"Mother is right about that." Hitomi laughs softly. "I'm pregnant."

"Y-You're pregnant?" Hideki's eyes widen. "My baby is having a baby?" Why was the room suddenly spinning?

* * *

A short while later, Suki shakes her head as her husband finally regains consciousness. She loved him with all her heart, but in some ways he was still that shy boy she had met at the Academy all those years ago.

"I can't believe you fainted. Hideki, she's a grown woman and she's married. What on earth did you think they were doing on their honeymoon? Baking pancakes?" Alright. Perhaps that wasn't the most tactful way Suki could have addressed this situation, but she was honestly she was endearingly exasperated at this point.

Hideki did have the decency to look rather sheepish at her scolding. "Well, I know you're right. It's just so hard to believe. Our baby is having a baby, you know?"

Suki's expression softens as she brushes a kiss against her husband's lips. He was ridiculously cute sometimes.

"I know, but she's happy and we're going to be grandparents. This is wonderful news." Suki had never expected to be such a young grandmother, but now that it was about to happen…she was overjoyed.

"This child is going to be ridiculously spoiled between us and the rest of our families." Hideki barks out a laugh. "You're right, though. This is fantastic news and it's yet another sign that the alliance worked."

Right. The alliance. The reason that they had gotten married in the first place.

There were days when the incident that sparked all this felt like nothing more than a whisper of a forgotten dream. Still, this was their reality and Suki couldn't be more grateful.

"Yes, it is. It also looks like the worst of the ruffled feathers have been soothed over the former caste system as well." Suki nods.

There were still the occasional insults and bickering. Once in a blue moon another trial had to be scheduled, but it had been over twenty years since that horrid caste system was dissolved. Suki was inclined to believe that the worst of the transition period had long since passed.

Hideki sighs in relief at that. "True enough and thankfully, your family's timing has improved tremendously over the years."

Suki nods in agreement. She could still remember well the days when almost every time he kissed Suki, one of her family members would pop out of nowhere.

That didn't mean that she had take the gentle ribbing lying down though. If nothing else, she could toss his loving insult right back at him.

"Your family is just better at avoiding those incidents than mine because they can see through walls." Suki shrugs.

It was a fair point and they both knew it. Still, speaking of families, it wasn't only the humans of the Leaf Village who had successfully sired a new generation.

"True, but I'm still glad that Aoda's children bonded with our own. Being a parent is far less terrifying when you know your child can Summon a giant guard snake at a moment's notice." Her husband chuckles as if sensing her thoughts.

Indeed, Aoda and his family had taken to their Hatchlings as well as any canines could have. The Inuzukas had their dogs and their family had giant talking snakes. Such was natural order of things when your family were a bunch of ninjas, Suki muses.

"Aoda is still an overgrown golden retriever and so is the rest of his family." Suki giggles as she offers Hideki her hand. "Come on. The children are waiting downstairs. I think they're all a little worried since you fainted."

Hideki had actually fainted. That definitely hadn't been his finest moment.

"I'm coming. They can't possibly hold that against me, though. Becoming a grandparent is wonderful news, but it's also shocking. It's a good thing that you had enough foresight to have me sit down before she told me." Hideki sighs as he tries to stop blushing. There were times when her adorable husband still acted like a Genin.

"They're going to hold it against you for the rest of your life, but that's alright. They know their papa is a proud and powerful ninja, even like an Academy student when it comes to certain things." She winks at him.

Suki's words were taunting, but her tone was teasing. It was an unofficial challenge that she knew Hideki wouldn't be able to resist.

"True enough, but their mother is going to be blushing like an innocent again once they're gone. I still have those chakra cuffs." He smirks.

"You don't fight fair." Suki eeps as she darts out of the room and down the stairs.

"I never said I did." He chuckles while chasing after her. "Though, there are certainly some benefits to not doing so. Not the least of which is the wonderful view it provides me with."

There was something extremely satisfying about making her polite husband sound like a deviant. Suki wasn't sure why, but it just was. That and the fact he was still staring at her in the exact same way he had done on their wedding night did wonders for her ego.

"Dad, we really didn't need to hear that." A collective chorus of groans is heard as they make their way downstairs. "Like ever." Their children apparently had a differing opinion the matter, but that was just as well.

"Perhaps not, but one day if you're extremely lucky, you might one day be happily married and embarrassing your own children. And on that day, you'll understand why no parent can resist doing so. It's too much fun not to." Hideki laughs as Suki nods in agreement.

Parents were supposed to embarrass their children at least occasionally. It was in their job description. Right above the section that said it was required for grandparents to spoil their grandchildren rotten.


End file.
